Without you
by Ashlovesfanfiction
Summary: 5 years after the events of the film, the colony loses one of the ants that ended the fear of the grasshoppers. Atta and filk were also expecting a child but he died a week before the due date. How will Atta deal with the loss of flik? Will she be able to raise the child on her own? Can the colony and the circus bugs help her move on from this?
1. Chapter 1

Without you

Chapter 1

He was gone. The one who saved the colony from the grasshoppers power 5 years ago. was now gone No one could believe the news, some chose not to believe it. Atta cried the first night, her and flik had been married for 3 years. They were expecting their first child together but Flik died just a week before the due date. Now Atta was faced having to rule the colony and raise their child alone. She didn't know what to do, flik was always her support system from the very beginning but she was on her own.

Thorney: oh queen Atta, it's great to see you...

Atta: (passes by without saying a word)

Mr soil: we haven't seen you in awhile, how have you been?

Atta: (doesn't answer again)

Mother: guys, leave her be...she's adjusting right now

(Atta walked to the big rock and sat..she looked out into the sky. Where she had sent flik to find the circus bugs...where it all began)

(Flashback) 

Flik: (holding his made telescope up to her face) hello princess! My aren't you looking lovely this morning...of course you wouldn't need a telescope to see that

Thorney: alright listen! The princess doesn't have time for this! You wanna help? Then get rid of that machine! Get back in line and pick grain like everybody else!

Cornielous: like everybody else!

Atta: please filk just go

Filk: I'm sorry...I was just...trying to help

(End of flashback)

(Atta felt guilty, flik always believed in her when she didn't believe in herself. She never thought she was cut out for being queen but filk always made sure she didn't forget that. Right then and there she started to cry, she wanted flik back...why him? He had done so many great things why did it have to be him that had to go?)

Dot: Atta...are you ok?

Atta: (turns around and sees dot and wipes her tears fast) dot...I didn't see yo there

Dot: were you crying?

Atta: what? Oh no! I'm ok!

Dot: it's ok if you're upset, I was too

Atta: you were crying?

Dot: well yeah...I miss him too, he was a great friend

Atta: he was...

Dot: I want to help you

Atta: I'm ok for, really I am

Dot: you're my sister, I know when you're lying

Atta: you're only 13 what'd you know?

Dot: it's ok you're upset, he was your husband

Atta: he was more than that...ok fine you're right I'm upset...do you think I was expecting my husband to die and leave me to raise our child all alone?

Dot: you act like you're the only one who's upset...what about the circus bugs? Without flik they wouldn't be where they are today, and what about the colony? Because of him we no longer live in fear of the grasshoppers...but sure you're the only victim...

Atta: ok so maybe I'm not the only one...but we were supposed to raise something beautiful together and now we can't

Dot: it can still be beautiful...

Atta: (doesn't answer)

Dot: do you wanna be alone?

Atta: (no answer) I

Dot: I'll take that as a yes (she flies away)

(The second dot left, Atta started to cry again. It had only been a day, but she didn't know if she was gonna get over this. She put a hand on her stomach...the baby kicked...he would never know if it was a boy or girl...they would never have adventures with their child, they would never grow old together. The child would never know how great their father was. Atta looked out into the water...she then flew to the top of the hill this spot also held a memory...a good memory.

(Flashback) 

(Flik, Atta, and Dot were waving to the circus bugs as they left and then when they disappeared into the distance, dot headed back to show off her princess crown to the blueberry scouts. Atta and Flik just walked back, taking their time, hand and hand.

Atta: you did it

Flik: no Atta we did it

Atta: oh please I didn't do anything...if anything it's my fault...I banished you...I'm really sorry I did that to you flik...

Filk: don't say that...it's ok...I'm just glad you and the Colony are safe

Atta: that plan was very smart...and brave...I mean you put yourself in danger for me...I don't deserve this crown

Filk: you deserve this and much more! Do I have to give you the seed lecture?

Atta: (laughs) seed?

Filk: ah nothing, the point is...you saved me that night...you know

Atta: well...I wasn't gonna let hopper just take you was I?

Filk: I love you Atta...

Atta: wha-what?

Filk: I said I love you Atta...more than anything in this world...you could've picked anyone to be your mate...and you picked me..

Atta: because your a hero to our colony...and a great inventor...I'm sorry I never appreciated them back then...

Filk: well what's important is...we're finally free..we can do whatever we desire

Atta: you know what filk?

Filk: (smiles) what?

Atta: I love you too

(They both stared into each other's eyes what seemed like forever before they slowly leaned in and shared their first kiss. It was magical...it was both of their first kiss and nothing felt anything amazing.)

(End of flashback)

Atta: oh Flik...I wish I could kiss you one more time

Welcome to my my A bugs life fanfic! Some of you might be mad that flik died but to me, what makes a good story is when someone loses someone important to them that they find themselves and heal overtime. I won't reveal gown flik died just yet ;) you just have to keep reading to find out! Hope y'all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Atta walked home, she didn't want to fly too much because she was carrying extra weight with her. She saw all the ants staring at her and she just kept walking by, hoping if she just didn't say anything they would all go away. But that wasn't the case)

Dr flora: Atta...we were talking about planning a funeral for flik...would you be open to that?

Atta: no

Dr flora: what?

Atta: I said no! It's been a day and you're already talking about planning a funeral?! Can't anyone just have some time!

Dr flora: we meant whenever you were ready dear...

Atta: I don't think I'll ever be...I'm sorry (walks in her chamber and slams the door)

(She looked at the room her and Flik once shared...she started packing some of his things in boxes made of leaves...but was soon exhausted...she looked in the baby's room...she couldn't help but smile as she remembered when Flik was putting the room together)

(Flashback)

Flik: let's see...put part 717 to 735...these instructions are confusing

Atta: really? I thought you could figure anything out?

Flik: ha ha very funny...I'm an inventor...not a builder...so many pieces...and all this painting to do...you could help you know

Atta: I am...(puts her hands on her stomach) I'm carrying our child

Flik: (playfully rolls his eyes) of course

Atta: well you're not doing a bad job

Flik: I want it to be perfect...anything for our boy or girl

Atta: Flik it'll be perfect no matter what

Flik: well I'm not the perfect king of the colony but I think I'll be a great father

Atta: well you're already a great husband

Flik: Aw you're too kind my love (kisses her cheek) how much longer until the baby comes?

Atta: (laughs) not for a long while I'm afraid, so be ready for mood swings and lots and lots of cravings

Flik: I'm prepared for anything

Atta: really anything? Ow! I think I'm having a contraction!

Flik: what? What? A contraction?! What can I do! Where's dr flora?

Atta: (starts laughing) I thought you said you're prepared for anything...contractions don't happen until labor

Flik: (laughs) and to think I have to deal with you like this for months but it'll be all worth it in the end

Atta: now get back to work, this room isn't gonna build itself

Flik: (chuckles) alright anything else my queen?

Atta: actually...I could use some sweet berries lots and lots

Flik: the cravings are happening...but anything for you (smiles)

(End of flashback)

(Atta sits in a rocking chair and holds up a book...it was a book Flik had picked for the baby it was called, "the ant that could". Flik was really excited about reading this story but now...he would never get the chance. There were so many things that needed to be done...there was only 6 days left until the baby's due...but with the loss she didn't think she could get this all done)

(Knock on the door)

Atta: who's there?

Mother: it's your mother

Atta: I don't wanna talk right now

Mother: well...I think we need to..

Atta: can you come back later?

Mother: (opens her door and comes in) I think now is a better time

Atta: what's up?

Mother: well...I hear you don't want to give Flik a funeral...

Atta: ugh! It's not that I don't want to! I just...I..I don't know

Mother: Atta...I miss him too...he was a great ant...he had a lot of spunk..I know this is a very hard time right now...and it's sad Flik won't be here for your baby...but I think you'll see him in your child...

Atta: I just wish it didn't have to be this way...

Mother: I know sweetheart but...sometimes life doesn't always go the way we want it... Dot told me you were upset earlier...don't hold your feelings in just because you're the queen...it's ok to be upset...you have every right to be...take your time...this will be a hard adjustment but you can do it Atta! You're a tough bug

Atta: thanks mom (hugs her)

Mother: always here for you and I love you very much...now I think you should see dr flora to check up on your baby

(Atta doesn't feel up to it but eventually goes to see dr flora)

Dr flora: well everything looks fine...your baby is healthy would you like to know the gender?

Atta: no, that's ok

Dr flora: well if you change your mind let me know dear

Atta: (thinks for a moment) actually I would like to know...

Dr flora: alrighty, let me just run a test and I'll give you your results (leaves the room)

(As Atta waits...she then thought back to when she had told Flik she was pregnant)

(Flashback)

Atta: oh...the suns almost gone he'll be home soon

Mother: just be confident dear, it'll be fine, Flik will be very happy at this news

(Atta had confided in her mother earlier that day because she thought she was coming down with something but it turns out she was showing signs of pregnancy)

Atta: I don't know...Flik can be so unpredictable sometimes...I just hope it comes out right

Mother: that's why don't be so nervous it's great news, but I think I should be heading out, I want this moment to be a special one with the two of you, but don't be nervous

(When her mother leaves, Atta begins to pace and doesn't hear Flik walk in)

Flik: Atta are you alright?

Atta: oh Flik you scared me!

Flik: oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to

Atta: no it's ok really (starts acting nervous)

Flik: (starts getting nervous) you sure everything's ok?

Atta: yes..um good..I uh..

Flik: my dear, you only studder when you're nervous...what's going on?

Atta: well...Flik...I'm...your...we..

Flik: (chuckles a little) is it something bad?

Atta: no! Not at all!

Flik: then what is it?

Atta: (remembers what her mother says) Flik...we're going to be parents

Flik: (pauses) did you just say...parents?

Atta: (confidently) yes Flik we are going to be parents

Flik: that's the best news anyone's ever told me (kisses her) I'm going to be a father! I've waited a long time for this! We've been so busy we never got around talking about starting a family and now we're finally getting that chance!

Atta: (smiles) I'm so glad you feel that way...

Flik: this is gonna be great...and I'll help you every step of the way

(End of flashback)

(Atta remembered how nervous she was...if she had known Flik would've died...she would've told him much differently...something romantic...Flik would've thought it'd be cliche, but she wish she hadn't been so nervous. Dr flora then came back in the room)

Dr flora: well queen atta, ready to reveal the gender?

Atta: well...let's hear it...

Dr flora: you're having a girl..

(Girl flooded Attas hearing...before she started to tear up again...Flik had wanted a girl.)

 **Chapter 3 is the works, review and find out what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Dr flora was in shock to see Atta cry)

Dr flora: did...I say something wrong?

Atta: no..(clears her throat) no...this was a bad idea, I'm just gonna go

Dr flora: Atta please talk to me

(But she was already gone)

(Atta went back to her chamber she was still a mess...Flik had said just a few days ago he had wanted a girl...he was never gonna meet her...)

Atta: I'm sorry Flik I'm sorry you won't meet her (Atta then started feeling angry...she knew it was a bad idea to find out the gender and now she just felt even worse. She then started feeling pain in her back. She couldn't use any source of heat and Flik was no longer around to tend to her pain so she was gonna have to tough it out but it wasn't easy. She lied on her bed moaning...she didn't know how to make these unbearable pain go away, Flik always knew what to do. She then started thinking to herself "think of a good memory, maybe it'll make the pain go away" she was trying to think of one that was good and one that wouldn't hurt to remember)

(Flashback)

(It had been a few months since the ants were free from the grasshoppers. Atta and Flik were only boyfriend and girlfriend then. Atta still had bad memories in her head of Flik nearly being killed by hopper and that night was one of those nights. Atta had had a bad dream where Flik was squished by hopper because she was frozen in fear and didn't know what to do. Atta had woken up and she was upset, her and Flik hadn't lived together yet so she had to go to his chamber and she was pounding on his door)

Flik: (in a panic) what? What? Who's there (rubs his eyes) Atta? What's going on?

Atta: (hugs him tight) oh Flik thank goodness! You're ok!

Flik: ok? Of course I'm ok (they both go inside) are you ok? You look pale

Atta: yeah...just a bad dream

Flik: (hugs her) it's ok...hopper and his gang are gone now..no ones gonna hurt you...not me...anyone

Atta: I feel so silly...I'm the queen I should be reassuring...not the other way around

Flik: even the queen needs reassuring now and then, why don't you stay here tonight?

Atta: are you sure?

Flik: (smiles) of course, I insist. I'll sleep on the ground..you can have my bed

Atta: thanks...but Flik do you think you can stay in the bed with me?

Flik: oh um..of course...if that's what you want...if you have another bad dream I'll be there..but you won't have anyone bad dreams I promise

Atta: (lays on his bed) thanks Flik..I love you

Flik: (smiles) I love you too (lays beside her and cuddles with her all night)

(End of flashback)

(Atta thought the memory would help, but it made her sad a little...she had a lot of bad dreams and he was always there. Even if it was the middle of the night. She even remembered he comforted Dot when she had a bad dream. That's what he loved about Flik, he was always so caring to her sister, even back when Atta didn't really care for Flik back then. Atta's thoughts were interrupted by a sense of discomfort and then the pain returned to the point where she had to call for her mother who then sent dr flora to her chamber. After a quick examination, dr flora advised Atta to stay on bed rest until the due date. But Atta was against that.)

Atta: I can't just stay in bed! I don't want to be stuck in my thoughts!

Mother: Atta, you need to think of your girl..maybe this is for the best

Atta: mother please...I don't think I can do this..

Mother: yes you can atta, you're a tough bug remember?

Atta: I don't think I am mom...well if I'm stuck in bed for the next 5 days...then I want to be alone

Dr flora: atta can't we please talk? As a friend?

Atta: I don't want to talk...I'm pretty tired...I'm gonna go to sleep

Dr flora: in the morning then?

Atta: (doesn't answer)

(Not knowing what to do her mother and dr flora leave the room. Atta sat up, on normal nights Flik always fell asleep first, she could never fall asleep right away usually because of stress. With the baby coming soon, Atta almost never slept because of the discomfort. She knew she kept Flik up sometimes with the pain, but he was always there. She wished they could've had a child sooner now that she thought about it, Flik had wanted kids as soon as they got married, but Atta had always said she wasn't in a hurry. Atta felt guilty, she wished she hadn't been so selfish, but they got married when she was 20 so she didn't feel the need for a family right away. "Stop" she told herself. Flik understood she wasn't ready and was patient, so Atta kept telling herself not to feel guilty. But her mind decided to take her back to a memory where Flik had discussed for the 100th time of starting a family)

(Flashback)

(Flik and Atta are getting ready for bed. They'd been married for almost a year in that time.)

Atta: how can you go to sleep so fast? I'm still struggling even getting a couple hours

Flik: don't stress so much honey, you'll die quicker that way (laughs)

Atta: oh stop, I'm glad you think being the king is easy for you

Flik: it not easy, but I don't stress. I just take it as it comes

Atta: I don't know..it's just how it always was for me

Flik: don't worry about it my dear, let's just relax..I want to talk about something anyways

(They both lay on the bed)

Atta: what'd you want to talk about?

Flik: well...I know I've mentioned this over and over but you've never really given me an answer

Atta: about what?

Flik: I really want to start a family of our own...

Atta: Flik, we haven't been married for even a year yet, why are you in such a hurry?

Flik: I've always wanted a family of my own...and you're the one I want to raise a family with...I don't want to wait so long

Atta: Flik, we have all the time in the world, I'm only 20 we could wait at least 5 years If we wanted to

Flik: I don't want to wait that long though

Atta: I mean...we're both busy too, we're running the colony...maybe we just have to wait a little while..I want to also have time to ourselves too..

Flik: well...if that's how you feel...I will accept that, I'll be patient with you...just...maybe not a wait for 5 years?

Atta: I'm sure it won't be that long (laughs)

Flik: (laughs) I sure hope not

(End of flashback)

(Atta wished she could take it all back, she remembered a couple years ago, they tried to have a child a couple times but with no luck, so they took it as it wasn't the right time to have a child. Now here she was stuck in bedrest and stuck with her thoughts. She didn't want to sleep, the previous night when she tried to sleep, she kept dreaming of his death and she didn't want to remember it. Atta decided to go for a walk to clear her mind even though dr flora was against it. She then overheard some ants talking)

Thorney: yeah they're coming tomorrow, it upset them very much

Mr soil: it'll be good to see them

Thorney: yeah but it's a sad occasion...I feel like Atta...is still mad at us

Mr soil: it wasn't our fault..no one could've predicted what would happen to Flik out there, we didn't force him to do anything

Thorney: I guess you're right...hopefully the circus bugs will help cheer her up a bit

(Atta felt angry...she didn't want to see the circus bugs...and how dare they talk about Flik? She never wanted them to say his name again. There was a reason she now felt resentment towards the two ants and the circus bugs...they were the cause of fliks death.)

 **Well you heard just heard it! I won't reveal how flik died just yet! You just have to keep reading to find out! And you'll see more flashbacks that will eventually lead up to that day. So what do you think will happen next? Find out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Atta went back to her chamber. She wasn't going to see the circus bugs, it wasn't going to do anything. She knew they felt bad about what happened and were grieving..but they weren't going to have to raise a baby alone. Atta laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She wanted Flik to lie next to her, she took it for granted. She remembered some nights where she'd be so tired she would make it obvious to Flik she didn't want to be bothered in the bed. Before she knew it, she started to cry again. But she muffled it, the last thing she needed was someone coming to her door. She did want to talk to someone...she really did, but she just couldn't bring herself to ask for help. All her life she was always determined to figure things out on her own and this was something she wanted to deal with herself. She wasn't sure what to expect from the circus bugs tomorrow, she didn't want to talk to them. She knew it wasn't their fault entirely for fliks death but she had told them she never wanted to see them again and not come back so this visit wasn't going to be a very nice one. Her mind started to drift off...)

(Flashback)

(Flik and Atta had now been dating for 2 years. Like any couple they had their own ups and downs but their relationship was great. Both Flik and Atta couldn't be any happier. Atta didn't know but Flik was planning to ask her marry her that day. Flik didn't want to go over the top, Atta wasn't too much on the romantic side, he wanted it to be simple but also special.)

Atta: (laughs) Flik where are we going?

Flik: I can't tell you..

Atta: you know I don't like surprises, just tell me!

Flik: oh be a little adventurous won't you?

Atta: well you know I'm not that type

Flik: alright here we are

(They come to the end of the island, the night lit up by fireflies, by the river with flowers floating above)

Atta: Flik this is sweet, but what's all this for?

Flik: what? An ant can't surprise his girlfriend once in awhile?

Atta: (laughs) I guess he can

Flik: these 2 years went by fast

Atta: I know...they've been great

Flik: Atta..what do you think?

Atta: think of what?

Flik: us..I mean..you know as a couple

Atta: I love us...you definitely keep me from being crazy stressed all the time

Flik: I just want you to know you mean the world to me...I love you more than you can imagine...which is why I want to ask you something

Atta: I wanted to ask you something too...but you go ahead

Flik: no you go

Atta: lets just say it at the same time

Both: will you marry me?

Atta: did you just..

Flik: did you...

Atta: whoa...we both had the same idea

Flik: wow great minds do think alike...so..Queen Atta (takes her hand) will you do the honor of becoming my wife? We've been through so much and there's no one else I'd rather spend them with

Atta: yes...if you Flik...make the happiest queen of all and become my king

Flik: anything for you my love...yes (smiles)

(They both share a long passionate kiss as the fireflies glow)

Atta: how soon do you want to get married?

Flik: as soon as possible, I just want to be with you

Atta: and you always will be

(They both share another kiss, that night was perfect. It was like nothing else mattered at that moment, they just had each other.)

(End of flashback)

(Although Atta was still grieving about her loss, she couldn't help but smile to the memory. It was a great night and that could never be taken away. She fell asleep easily that night but sometimes reached out to the other side of the bed still thinking Flik was there, but he wasn't.)

(The next morning, Atta woke up to a knock on her chamber door. She couldn't get up because of her bed rest and the knocking kept getting consistent)

Atta: yes?

Dot: don't get up! Can I come in?

Atta: uh...sure

Dot: (opens the door) alright everyone! Come on in!

(All the ants come into the chamber with baby stuff)

Atta: dot! What is all this? What's going on?

Dot: we thought...you were still upset, that you wouldn't have the energy to prepare the baby's room...we also got more stuff...we all wanted to help

Atta: (smiles and looks around as she sees some Ants preparing the baby's room and giving her things she didn't have the time to get) thanks dot...(dot climbs in her bed and they both hug for a long time) and thank you all...you really didn't have to do this

Dr flora: but we really wanted to

(The ants finish up and all of them leave. But dr flora stays behind)

Dr flora: do you think we can have that talk now?

Atta: (hesitates) I guess...

Dr flora: good...Atta are you really still mad at thorny and mr soil...and the circus bugs?

Atta: I'm not going to answer this right now

Dr flora: oh ok...well...um..I just want to say, I really am sorry for Flik...of course he wasn't my husband but he was a great ant, but know that you're not alone...we are always here for you...if you need help with the baby...we will help you...

Atta: thanks dr flora

Dr flora: no problem, the circus bugs will be here soon, I know they'll want to see you

Atta: that's..great..

Dr flora: how's your little girl?

Atta: she moves around too much in my opinion...it was Flik's..favorite part of my pregnancy...feeling our child..

Dr flora: I know dear, but I bet fliks watching over you and smiling...do you have a name?

Atta: how could I have a name? I don't even know..

Dr flora: I'm sure something will come to you, but I'll let you rest (leaves)

(Atta was then stuck with her thoughts, she knew she had to talk to the circus bugs...maybe it would bring closure..after all...this effected them just as her. She started thinking about a funeral for Flik...she was determined to make it the best, so Flik would never be forgotten. She then heard some noise from outside.)

Mr soil: they're here! The circus bugs are here

Atta: (braces herself with having to face them since fliks death.)

 **Isnt that cute! They proposed that the same time! The circus bugs are here! What do you think will happen? And what'd you think about everyone setting the baby stuff? Attas got one great sister!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Everyone gathers around the circus bugs. They are sad, they postponed their tour for awhile to help the colony with their loss.)

Mother: it's great to see all of you, really we are very grateful that you're here

Dot: (runs to them and hugs them) if only it wasn't for this sad reason

Francis: we know...we're really sorry for your loss...he was the king..he was our friend

Slim: a very good friend

Rosie: where's Atta? We haven't seen her since...that day

Hemlich: does she...still not vant us around?

Manny: well whether she wants us or not! We are going to help this colony!

Gypsy: just tell us what we can do to help

Mother: well...we could use help harvesting as usual, tending to the needs of everyone, and...I know this will be hard...but I think you all need to talk to Atta...

(They hesitated, they didn't know how to react. )

Francis: was she...how did she react to us coming?

Mother: well it was mixed emotions..but maybe this will be good for all of you...I don't know what to expect from her but be gentle with her at least...this is a very difficult time for her

Slim: we understand, we will do anything to help

(Atta watched from the top with the telescope, she knew she wasn't supposed to be out of bed, but she had to see for herself...seeing them made me think of that terrible day...the memory almost came in her head, but she stopped herself, she wasn't going to do this today.)

(The circus bugs were very helpful but by the end of the day they knew they had to go see Atta...to make things right but also deliver their remorse, they all walked into the ant hill and stood outside her door)

Francis: well who's going to go first?

(No one answered)

Slim: why don't we all just go in?

Rosie: if there's one thing I know about an insect that's expecting, it's that they don't want to be overwhelmed so maybe it's best if we don't all go in at the same time.

Manny: well let's look at it this way...who's she the most mad at?

Hemlich: but how can she ve mad?

Francis: well when someone tells you to never come back, I'm pretty sure they're mad

Rosie: well I don't think she's mad at gypsy and I that much

Manny: this is ridiculous! We're all here for the same reason! Therefore we are ALL going in!

Rosie: ok, but...I'm just warning you...we must be careful with what we say...

(They knock on her door)

Atta: yes?

(They all look at gypsy to talk, as most of them are afraid)

Gypsy: um...Atta were all here...can we come in?

(No answer)

Rosie: please

(Dot overhears and opens up the door)

Atta: Dot!

Dot: please Atta, they're here to help! (To them) good luck guys

(They all slowly go in, and saw what Rosie meant...the room was a little crowed with all them in it)

Slim: Atta...it's great to see you

Atta: your highness...

Slim: I'm sorry?

Atta: it's your highness

Slim: since- ow! (Francis elbows him) I mean you're right your highness my mistake

Rosie: I see your girl is due soon, you must be excited

Atta: how'd you know it was a girl?

Rosie: your mother told us...

Atta: of course she did..

(Everything goes silent)

Francis: listen Atta-I mean your highness we all know this is very bad...but we're really sorry about Flik and about..us there when it happened

Manny: we had no idea...something like that would happen..

Atta: stop...

Manny: what?

Atta: I said stop!

Rosie: Atta they're just trying to help...we're trying to make this better

Atta: you want to make this better! Then bring Flik back, oh wait that's right you can't! He's gone because of you!

Francis: hey whoa! You can't blame us entirely! We were there, but what could we have done?

Atta: more than just sit there and let it happen

Slim: I can't believe this is happening right now! You're blaming us! We didn't want Flik gone anymore than you did! We're upset too! We postponed our tour to help out the colony!

Atta: might I remind you I still am the queen so I'd watch what you say

Manny: your highness, in our defense, it was all a terrible accident...we didn't know what was going to happen, the other 2 ants didn't either...

Atta: were done talking about this...

Gypsy: please don't push us away...we only want to help...we'll do anything

Atta: you wanna help? You can help the colony, but you're done helping me...you've done enough

Gypsy: correction, we'll do anything but that...would we ever do anything to harm Flik? Do you ever think that day we would know we'd lose a friend? We all lost him...we want to help with the baby too you know...anything that will put all of us back in your trust

Atta: why can't you all get it? It's not just going to happen overnight! I know I can't blame you all for what happened and you're right! It wasn't entirely your fault and I believe you. I know you all cared for Flik and would never have known he would be gone that day. You guys are the greatest friends...but you have to give me time...

(They all start to understand)

Manny: and you're right..we could have done something...but we didn't...we truly are sorry for your loss and our part in it

Atta: (starts to tear up)

Rosie: oh Atta please don't start crying

Francis: yeah- you're- gonna- make me cry (starts tearing up)

Dim: we shouldn't hold back..

Manny: Dim is right, sometimes letting it out is the best way...

(They all go silent before they all start to cry together)

Slim: I'm so sorry Flik!

Hemlich: ve should have done something!

(They all stop after awhile)

Francis: wow..I actually feel a little better...but your highness are you ok?

Atta: I will be soon...but I just need time

Rosie: of course...but we're always here...if you need to talk...need help with the baby...we're here

Atta: thanks guys...thanks for coming by even if you knew I wouldn't be happy to see you

Hemlich: does dis mean ve are..good?

Atta: (smiles) yes...I guess we are..

(They all hug her and all smile)

Rosie: have you got a name? For the baby?

Atta: Not yet...but I'll think eventually

Manny: you know it really seems like only yesterday..we met Flik..you two fell in love..your wedding was beautiful..

Rosie: it really was..I'm so glad we were all able to attend

Atta: I'm glad you were able to as well

Gypsy: I think we should give you some rest..there's only a couple more days till the baby you know...we'll come back in a little while...maybe not all at once this time..

Atta: (laughs) thanks guys

(They all leave to help the colony out with more things, while Atta feels a weight off her shoulders...everyone was just expecting for her to get over this death but it wasn't easy. They brought up a good memory...their wedding...it was beautiful...)

(Flashback)

(3 months after Flik and Atta proposed to each other, they were looking at a beautiful scenery. All the ants had put it together just for them, everything was beautiful. Atta hadn't stressed about it either which made it great. All the ants had gathered around, Flik was waiting at the end of the aisle the ants had made, waiting for this soon to be wife. Every time then turned to see dot throwing flowers as she was the flower girl. The music had gotten louder and everyone Atta walking with her mom. She looked beautiful, Flik was trying to hold it together and the circus bugs gave him reassuring looks.)

Mother: Flik my dear, I give my daughter to you, may you two live in happiness (gives Atta to her)

(They both smile at each other. Normally when ants got married it was the queen that officiated it, but since Atta was the queen, her mother was going to do it.)

Mother: my friends...it is great honor to have you all come together to celebrate these two as they become one today. But this is more special...we are gaining a king today as well...we will gain the whole royal family. With that being said, if the couples would join hands..we will begin with the flower-leaf trade.

(In the ant colony, instead of rings like humans, ants wore a flower or leaf wrapped around their left antennae.)

Mother: Flik, as you put your flower onto your mates antennae, you may speak into your own words on why you have chose to marry them on this day.

Flik: (takes the flower) Atta I have chosen to marry you today because you've taught me a lot. You've helped me grown into the ant I am today. Although in the beginning we may not have seen eye to eye but it takes a lot of work to see a lot in someone. With the flower I tie in your antennae, I make you my wife, we might have our disagreements but together we will rule the colony, we will raise our children together, and we will grow old. (Ties the flower)

Atta: (takes the leaf) Flik I have chosen to marry you today because you are very resourceful and always have shown to have great ideas. You are beloved by this colony and by me. You taught us all to stand up for what we believe in and you believed in me when I couldn't believe in myself. You push the ants to be the best they can be and you never give up on them. With this leaf I tie around your antennae, I make you my husband and the king. We have a long road ahead of us, but we will go wherever it takes us. We will do many great things. (Ties the leaf)

Mother: with that being said..I ask the couple to join hands. Flik do you take Atta to be your wife and do you accept the responsibility of being a royal ruler?

Flik: (smiles) I do

Mother: do you Atta take Flik to be your husband and will you continue the responsibility of being a royal leader with a new addition?

Atta: I do (smiles)

Mother: with the power invested in me, I promote you two mates for life...husband and wife..and now it is time to officiate this with a kiss...Flik...if you may

Flik: (smiles and dips atta and kisses her with her returning it as the crowd cheers)

Mother: ladies and gentlebugs! Our King and Queen!

(They both walk down the aisle and accept the congratulations, they all then celebrated with a huge party that lasted all night...)

(End of flashback)

(Atta smiled to herself, oh how she wanted to relive that day all over again. It was the happiest and stress free day she ever felt)

 **Well Atta has finally had closure with the circus bugs, but she'll still need time. Yes we're getting closer and closer to how flik died, just hang in there! We got to see Atta and Fliks wedding! Do you think it was cute that they both proposed to each other? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Attas thoughts were interrupted again by a knock on the door. She was getting so tired of that.)

Atta: yes?

(Dr flora comes in)

Dr flora: just thought I'd stop by, seems like all is good with the circus bugs

Atta: well it's gonna take time...but I think we'll all be friends again

Dr flora: can you say the same thing with thorny and mr soil?

Atta: (doesn't answer)

Dr flora: don't you think it's time to talk to them as well?

Atta: no..have you come for anything else?

Dr flora: well...do you think you'd like to have that funeral now?

Atta: how? I'm on bedrest remember

Dr flora: one day won't hurt

Atta: I don't know...I don't want to plan anything

Dr flora: you won't have to do any work my dear, we've got that all covered

Atta: dr flora...

Dr flora: now I insist...we should give him the memorial he deserves...but Atta at some point you're going to have to forgive thorny and mr soil...they feel terrible and you mad at them makes it worse

Atta: don't tell me how they feel terrible, I have every right to be mad! I told them it was bad idea and they went against me and looked what happened?! They're lucky I haven't tried them for treason!

Dr flora: but you haven't...and why's that?

Atta: (no answer)

Dr flora: they are ants Atta...we all make mistakes...they're trying to make an effort to make things right with you...maybe you should do the same (she leaves)

(Out of the anthill the circus bugs continue to help and thorny and mr soil meet up with them)

Thorny: and she just forgave you?!

Francis: well...not really..she just said she needed time...

Mr soil: so there's a slight chance she'll forgive us?

Slim: not at the moment...I think you two should wait until enough time has passed...

Rosie: besides she probably feels so overwhelmed it's not even a good idea...heck we just got lucky..

Thorny: I just want things to go back to the way they were

Manny: well they won't go back to the way they were originally but it will get better...

Mr soil: I wished we had just listened to her...

Francis: what can we do? We made a mistake..she'll forgive us when she's ready...I mean she forgave Flik after...when he saved you all..um I mean-uh..yeah I'll just stop talking now

(An awkward silence comes between them)

Mr soil: thank you for all your help today, we really appreciate it

Manny: it's what we're here for, we'll see you tomorrow

Mr soil: goodnight you all...I really hope they're right...

Thorny: I hope so too...I'm really getting tired of this silent treatment

Mr soil: she's the queen...she can't keep this up for too long...can she?

(Back in the anthill, Atta was trying to sleep but she became overwhelmed with a new worry. Who was going to take care of the baby when she was the queen? Her and Flik had planned that she would continue her duties as queen while Flik stayed home with the baby and Atta would take care of her when she came home. She knew everyone was volunteering to help, but this was her daughter she didn't want to just leave her with anyone...especially for the first couple of months...she didn't want to ask her mother to take over for her because Atta had the responsibility and having a child wasn't an excuse. She then remembered when Flik was the king for the first time, he had doubts and he didn't like it very much, they never fought a lot but she could remember the time they had a heated argument.)

(Flashback)

(Flik had been the king for a couple weeks in this time. The couple had been married for a month)

Atta: so what'd you think, busy day huh?

Flik: yes very busy

Atta: yeah and now we've still got to look over some things

Flik: what? We just got home

Atta: well being royalty is a job 24/7

Flik: well my head is killing me with all these things to look over

Atta: not so easy is it?

Flik: well of course, I never said your job was easy

Atta: well you knew what you were getting into when we were married

Flik: yeah, but I wanted to marry you

Atta: what's that supposed to mean?

Flik: well being king is a lot harder than I expected...I don't know..I don't feel happy...

Atta: you don't feel happy..?

Flik: no! I'm happy with you! I just...being king just doesn't feel fulfilling to me

Atta: well were married! Which means your the king!

Flik: well what if I don't want to be king!

Atta: well then I guess were not married!

Flik: don't take it so far, you know that's not what I meant

Atta: well what did you mean?!

Flik: Atta...I was happy making inventions..making a difference...I don't feel like I'm doing that being king

Atta: well...I want you to be happy...maybe getting married wasn't such a good idea...I don't want to keep you from that

Flik: Atta stop! Stop talking nonsense! I'm very happy with you! I just feel like being king isn't the role I'm meant to do

Atta: were supposed to be a team...we're supposed to rule the colony together...

Flik: and we will! Maybe..I can be in charge of certain projects that involve labor and you can be in charge of conflict and issues...

Atta: you know...it's not a bad idea...then we could handle more things at once

Flik: see, it's called compromising

Atta: I can compromise!

Flik: I didn't say you couldn't! Can you ever just listen to me?

Atta: ohhh so IM a bad listener, whenever I try to tell you about my ideas you seem like you're not interested

Flik: because I'm not! (Realizes what he said) Atta..I didn't mean..

Atta: (hurt by what he said) I guess you lied to me that I had what it took to become queen...you know who you're acting like?

Flik: don't you say it!

Atta: my father!

Flik: that's not fair! You know I'm not like him!

(Atta storms out of the chamber.)

Flik: atta please!

(But she was already gone. Flik knew he messed up, their first fight. Flik knew he was going to have to fix this, it didn't help it had been a long day for both of them. He didn't want to be thought of like her father. He remembered that day well. Atta was only 12 years old, her father decided he didn't like the responsibility of being king...so left the colony...he left atta...he left dot...he knew Atta was still hurt that he never came back so he was really going to have to reassure he was not like him at all. After all, after Flik and Atta starting dating it was hard for her to open up about that. That was when Flik realized his mistake. He did want to be king! He wanted to help Atta! He just didn't like the idea of being in charge of everyone because it made him feel different, he wasn't used to this, he was afraid he'd mess up like he had in the past. Eventually Atta had come back but she made it very clear she was still upset with him.)

Flik: Atta, I didn't mean what I said...you've been a great queen...I admire you so much...I don't know how you do it all

Atta: exactly...it's a hard job to do on my own..I need my support system and you telling me being the king isn't satisfying to you..hurts...it hurts a lot Flik...my mom needed my dad to there for her support system, he just left her! He left the colony!

Flik: Atta..I still want to be the king..I never meant I never wanted to rule the colony with you again...I'm sorry...my words aren't coming out right..I promise you I will never do what your father did...I care so much for this colony...I care for you..and dot too...I've just been having some insecurities about how I rule...I'm afraid I'll mess up like I did back then...I don't want to be a bad king

Atta: (hugs him) I'm sorry...I know you're not like him..and I'll help you with every step of the way...I was insecure too but an ant believed in me when I didn't..(smiles)

Flik: (smiles) thanks Atta..(kisses her cheek) and I promise I will never abandon the colony...or you

Atta: I'm really glad to hear...but I really liked your idea...who knew we'd be on the same page one minute and then fighting the next... it's been a long day hasn't it?

Flik: (smiles) it has...

Atta: (laughs) we've never fought before

Flik: well there's a first time for everything

Atta: well...we've never had a makeup kiss

Flik: nope, I guess there's a first for that as well

(They both laugh and they kiss. They realize what they were fighting about was silly. Fliks idea turned out to work great for them and the colony. Even when they got in a fight, Flik always managed to make up for it.)

(End of flashback)

(Flik was a great king, Atta never cared what he thought of himself, he was great. Flik was always a big brother to her Dot. Flik was the role model to her when her father left. Dot was so young when he left. Atta then felt angry...how could anyone be so selfish and just leave a colony?! She didn't know where her father was now, but he didn't deserve to come back. She couldn't even imagine how her mother had felt at that time. She tried to forget about all that and tried to sleep. Her mind was bringing up Flik again...she fell asleep after awhile but then...something woke her..)

"Atta"

Atta: mm..(turns)

"Atta"

Atta: what? You said you could come into my room...(wakes up)

(She is in shock...there standing next to the bed..was Flik...)

Atta: Flik! Wha-what?

Flik: (smiles) don't get your hopes up...I'm just your sprit..

Atta: Flik...your..here..

Flik: of course I'm here...I've always been here...I'm always with you my love, I will never leave you

Atta: Flik I'm so sorry...(tears up) I couldn't save you..I couldn't do anything

Flik: there was nothing you could've done...and it's ok

Atta: no it isn't! I need you here! I want you back!

Flik: (smiles) you don't need me...you're the most strongest ant I know...you're capable of anything...I will always watch out for our daughter (smiles really big)

Atta: she'll never get to meet you, it's not fair

Flik: no it isn't...but..I will meet her someday..listen my time is running short...Atta I want you to do something for me

Atta: anything Flik!

Flik: I need you to forgive...what happened to me..wasn't anyone else's fault but mine..

Atta: don't say that Flik! They-

Flik: Atta...if you can't forgive them..how will you be able to move on?

Atta: I don't want to move on...I want you

Flik: Atta you are one special ant...even when you think I'm gone...I'm never gone...I'm always with you...I've seen you going through this struggle...don't push others away...let them in...they love and care about you..

Atta: will I ever get to see you like this again?

Flik: (laughs) I don't think so...it's complicated...I love you atta...more than anything...I didn't get to tell you that one last time but now I am

Atta: (hugs him) I love you too!

Flik: and I love our daughter...please always let her know that

Atta: (tears filling up) I will Flik...

Flik: (smiles) its time for me to go...(starts to disappear a little)

Atta: Flik...please don't go...

Flik: remember...I'm always here...I'm always with you...(disappears)

(The rest was all a blur, when Atta woke up that next morning, she didn't know if she had dreamed the whole thing or if it was real. Whatever it was it gave her a little bit of peace inside of her. She then..thought of the name...Flicka...her name was going to be Flicka...so Flik would never be forgotten and that she would know her father loved her very much.)

 **Don't get your hopes up friends! Flik still died, but do you think what Atta saw was real? Do you think she'll finally start to let go now that she might've seen Flik..? And what'd you think of the name? I know it might be cliche to name a child after their parents name after they died but I think it's what Atta would do! And get ready! The next chapter is finally gonna reveal how Flik died! Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Dot came in Attas room)

Atta: dot! You could've knocked you know?

Dot: sorry..no time!

Atta: what'd you talking about?

Dot: we gotta get going

Atta: go? Go where?

Dot: we all planned the funeral

Atta: already?

Dot: well there are a lot of us and the circus bugs helped us a lot

Atta: I don't know...I don't think I'm ready

Dot: it's not like having a funeral means you'll forget him forever, you don't want to mourn the rest of your life, this will be good for you

Atta: maybe...this was a bad idea..

Dot: oh don't even start that! This is a good idea! Before you go telling me I don't know anything because I'm younger than you, you're my sister and I hate seeing you like this...you're just moping around feeling sorry for yourself

Atta: well you're right...I'm not denying it

Dot: please Atta...

Atta: ok...but help me up...I can't really move

Dot: (takes her hands to help her up)

Atta: careful! Careful!

Dot: what'd you think I'm doing?

(She helps her walk out of the anthill and finds all the ants gathered by the water)

Dr flora: Atta! We're glad you're here

Atta: (stunned by the view) you did all this...

Dr flora: I told you...he deserved a proper memorial..and since you're queen..you're going to lead it

Atta: what? Oh no...I don't think I can do that

Mother: yes you can...we all believe you can

Atta: I just-

Rosie: please Atta...you're the right one for this...he meant the most for you

(Just then a group of grasshoppers came down)

Atta: what? What are they doing here?

(Everyone looks at them, confused)

Francis: molt what are doing? You're supposed to be helping PT!

Slim: you..brought your friends?

Molt: listen...I uh..know we're the last insects you all want to see...but we heard about Flik and we're really sorry about him...we came by to pay our respects

Atta: but why? You-

Molt: I know I know...my brother lead us to basically kill him in the past...but that was him..we never wanted to hurt anyone..Were really sorry...we were planning on giving our sincere apologizes earlier but we didn't know how...we never got to tell Flik ourselves we were sorry...I hate it has to be like this but we figured it was time

Atta: (is touched by what he says) thanks..thanks a lot

Mother: so will you lead it?

Atta: (thinks about it) yes

(Everyone cheers)

Atta: but I may need to sit down...standing takes its toll on me after awhile with all this extra weight

Molt: what?! Flik died before you had a baby!

(Everyone gives him a look)

Molt: shutting up...

(Someone brings Atta a chair)

Atta: well I'm not sure how to start this...Flik...was a great any...he...only wanted to make a difference...I can remember the times when he tried to show me an invention but I didn't think it would work...that shows we should never take anyone or anything for granted. This hasn't been easy for anyone...and how could it? Flik made his difference 5 years ago...(chokes up) the past few days I've been trying to forget what happened but as everyone has been telling me..I have to let go...so I will know..tell everyone who doesn't know...what happened to Flik...

(Flashback to that day)

(It was hot day out, there had been a heat wave going on for quite awhile. With that Atta had to stay inside the ant hill a couple of times because the heat was too much for her, Flik worked in the heat all the time so he didn't mind it too much, however the night before there had been a terrible thunderstorm and when everyone woke up, the island was partially flooded. The circus bugs had been there visiting and were shocked to wake up to the sight of it.)

Throny: it must've happened overnight

Dr flora: what are we gonna do? What if it rains again? The whole anthill will be flooded!

Mr soil: we have to go to the king and Queen for this

(They all walked to Flik and Attas chamber, neither of them had gotten any sleep that night because of Attas pain and stress. So both of them were not on the same page that day.)

Thorny: your majesties sorry to bother you...but we have a problem..

Flik: what kind of problem?

Mr soil: the island is partially flooded and we don't know where it's coming from and how to stop it

Atta: well...maybe the circus bugs can fly around the island to find the source since not all the ants can fly

Mr soil: that's a good idea...good thing they're here for a visit

(They tell the circus bugs what's going on and they agree to search for the cause. They return an hour later)

Francis: well..the pond is overflowing...it rained so hard last night the waters getting out

Mr soil: (thinks of the solution) well I think the best solution to gather up big rocks and stack them around the pond so nothing overflows

Atta: I don't that's a good idea...I think we should wait a couple days...maybe the water level will go down

Thorny: your highness I think mr soil has a point

Atta: well it rained hard last night so there's not a huge change it will happen tonight, by then the water level will have gone down..besides it might be dangerous to have all the ants carry such heavy rocks...we've had ants crush their feet because of that...and I don't want anyone getting hurt

Mr soil: but your highness..

Atta: that's my final decision...we wait

(She walks away)

Thorny: some queen she is...who knows if it will rain again...Flik what do you think?

Flik: me? Well um...I don't know..I mean it does sound a little dangerous especially since we don't know yet

Mr soil: exactly! We don't know! We have to fix this now before it gets worse

Thorney: the circus bugs can fly...we can get them to help us, (turns to them) you'll help us won't you?

Slim: well...we don't want your island to get flooded

Mr soil: what'd you say Flik?

Flik: I really don't know...Atta seems to have a point

Mr soil: but will she if it rains again?

Flik: I don't think we should go against her

Throny: but you're the king! You have just as much power!

Mr soil: think about it Flik...what if it rains and the island is flooded bad? The colony will be upset for not making this decision sooner

Flik: (thinks about it) well...I guess...but well need some help!

Francis: were already on it!

Flik: (feels guilty for doing this behind his back...he thinks about going back to tell Atta but decides against it. If something would happen to the colony he'd never forgive himself)

(They all fly over to the pond and see the water pouring out)

Flik: are you sure this idea is gonna work? It's a pretty big pond...

Mr soil: I'm trained in this such things, I'm positive

Flik: I feel like Atta should be helping us

Francis: she's expecting next week! We don't want her to have a heat stroke out here

Flik: well...that's true...

Hemlich: you excited vor the baby?

Flik: (smiles) beyond...it's gonna be great

Manny: he or she might have big ideas like you someday

Flik: I hope so...

(They all get to work...the rocks are heavy so Dim carries them to the other side of the pond and they start piling them there first.)

Flik: this is harder than I expected (lifts up a rock)

Francis: we come to visit and they're putting us to work

Thorny: trust us this is good for the colony

(They work on it for a few more hours)

Flik: oh I hope Atta doesn't find out

Mr soil: well even if she does, well just explain the benefit for the colony

Flik: we'll try explaining that to her when your her husband and I'm supposed to support her every decision

Manny: sometimes we have to do what's best for the people over the ones we love my boy

Flik: I know...but it still doesn't feel right...she's been uptight for the last few days she's all worried about the baby

Rosie: that's never easy...but the best you can do is just love her

Flik: (smiles) well that's already easy, I see something in the water..we should getting the debris out just so it doesn't wash up on the island

Mr soil: ah smart idea!

(Flik reaches in he water and takes small stones, grain, and twigs out while the rest keep piling the rocks. Dim gets tired so thorny and mr soil help by holding the rock while Dim transports it)

Thorny: they were getting, these rocks are heavy

Mr soil: yes but the heavier the less the water will come out

(Atta wondered where everyone was, so she took out the telescope and looked around and there she saw it! Throny and mr soil, the circus bugs, and Flik! They all went behind her back even when she said she didn't want to go through with the plan, in anger she started flying towards them)

Thorny: mr soil, help me out here this rock is really heavy

(Mr soil grabs on to the other end but as he does so, he slips. Causing Dim to get caught off guard causing the rock to fall towards the ground from all the way up in the air. They looked down and saw Flik just coming out of the water and was far from the other bugs. The rock was coming towards him! All the bugs shouted, trying to get his attention but Flik couldn't hear them. Most of the circus bugs stood there in shock not knowing what to do, some of them started flying over to warn him faster. Dim tried to dive for the rock to catch it but he was off balance so he fell in the water, taking thorny and mr soil with him. The bugs could've easily caught up with the large rock but were afraid they'd get hurt in the process. Francis, slim, and manny were shouting for Flik. By the time Flik looked up he didn't have time to react and the heavy rock came down on him, crushing him as he screamed in pain, and Atta came just at the right time to see it happen!)

Atta: FLIK! (Runs over to him)

(Dim and the 2 ants come out of the water and are petrified to see the scene. All the circus bugs were wide eyed and shocked...)

Atta: HELP HIM! SOMEONE HELP HIM!

(All the ants who had followed atta, ran towards the scene, while Attas mother was holding Dot back.)

(All the circus bugs and the 2 ants rushed over)

Atta: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU WENT AGAINST ME AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!

Mr soil: you're highness..we-

Atta: get away! Get away from him!

(The circus bugs and the 2 ants back away as the others try to pry the rock off Flik)

Atta: Flik please! You're going to be ok!

(By the time the rock was off him, fliks body had been crushed severely to where it could no longer function, he was dead at the scene)

Atta: no! (Starts crying and turns to the circus bugs and 2 ants) you did this! You killed him!

Thorny: (in shock) Atta...we had no idea...something like this would happen!

Atta: I said to wait! I said not to! And you did it anyways! You pressured Flik into doing this! And you! (Turns to the circus bugs) this was not your business! You let them pressure Flik! And you all just stood there...you stood there while Flik was being crushed!

Francis: were so sorry...we-

Atta: GET OUT! GO AND NEVER COME BAVK TO THIS ISLAND I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN!

(The circus bugs stand there hurt and in shock...and leave)

(Atta then falls on the ground and starts crying...and thorny and mr soil, felt guilty if they hadn't gone against her this wouldn't have happened. When the circus bugs left they all couldn't contain themselves...they knew they could've stopped the rock but let their friend get killed because they were afraid of getting hurt. No one could have predicted this would happen and what made it worse was by the end of that day...the water level went down and there was no rain that night...so there was no need to even try to make the moat for the pond...it all could have been prevented.)

(End of flashback)

Atta: (stops when all the events come back to her) im sorry...I'm sorry...I can't do this! (Runs off)

Mother: Atta wait!

 **So this is how he died! Now you understand why she was mad toward thorny, mr soil, and the circus bugs. Originally I was going to have it where Flik was still alive but would've died the next day, but I felt it would give Atta something more to be upset about his death because she never got to tell me anything one last time. Now comes the part if she will be able to move on? And will she be able to raise her daughter on her own?**


	8. Chapter 8

(Atta had ran off and flew to the pond where Flik died. She started getting angry. She started throwing things in the water.)

Atta: is this what you wanted me to do Flik?! Is it?! Why did you leave me?! Why couldn't you have held on! You left me! (Throws a rock in the water) I'm sorry...I can't...I can't... (she then starts crying as she falls on the ground. She starts breathing heavily.) if I had been there sooner...why wasn't I there sooner? I'm sorry Flik...I'm sorry...I can't feel peace..I'll never feel peace...(cries harder) please Flik...I need you to come back

(All the ants see her...and all turn to her mother and she starts to go toward her and hugs her and Atta continues to cry)

Mother: I know...you did the best you could...you can continue whenever you want...

Atta: I can't do this...not on my own...

Mother: my dear...we keep telling you you're not alone...you have all of us...

Atta: what did you do?

Mother: what?

Atta: what did you do when dad left? You were on your own...raising me and dot...running the colony...what did you do?

Mother: (hesitates) it was never easy...not at first...I was like you...I was upset...I wished he would come back..I turned everyone away because I was upset...the only difference between you and me was my mother had died when I was young so the crown was past down to me early...I didn't have her to help me...that's why I hate seeing you like this...I know you're tired of hearing this but this pain will go away...you will have your daughter..she will keep you busy...she will keep you on your feet...just like you girls did (smiles back at dot)

Atta: who will be there for her when I'm being queen...me and Flik had all these plans...

Mother: we will help out the colony while you stay with your daughter and when you feel comfortable leaving her with someone...you can come back...you just need time

Atta: what if I'm not good enough for her? What if I mess up?

Mother: well you and dot turned out great...you're going to be just fine...Flik knows you're going to be fine...

Atta: (hugs her) thanks mother

Mother: remembering that day just overwhelmed you...eventually it will disappear...(helps her up) now come on...we still want you to honor Flik...

(They all walk to back to the stream where they set up his funeral)

Atta: well...I'm not proud of the way I handled things after he died...I blamed a couple of bugs that didn't deserve my harsh treatment...I know now it wasn't anyone's fault...things happen...we should never take anything for granted now that we have lost one of our own

(picks up flower pedals and lights a couple of sticks) we are going to tell Flik what he was to us as these flower pedals guide through the stream...to his spirit...(takes one) a husband..(blows it in the stream)

Dot: a big brother (blows hers)

Mother: a one of a kind (blows hers)

All the circus bugs: a great friend (they blow theirs)

Dr flora: a kind soul (blows hers)

Molt: a leader (blows his)

Thorny: (hesitates) a great king

Mr soil: an inventor

(The rest of the ants say what Flik meant to him and they all watch the flower pedals flowing down the stream. They all hold lighted sticks.)

Atta: we love you Flik, we always will, you will never be forgotten

(Some of the ants take some of his inventions and make a shrine so anyone who sees it can remember. They all stay awhile longer...before everyone heads home. Atta starts to walk home but is stopped by thorny and mr soil)

Thorny: Atta...can we talk?

Atta: sure..

Thorny: words can't describe how sorry we are...really they can't

Mr soil: we should have listened to you in the first place...we did pressure Flik and we shouldn't have

Thorny: we were just only worried about the colony

Atta: it wasn't your place, it was me and fliks job to worry about that

Mr soil: I know...we had no idea

Atta: so you've told me

Thorny: we really will do anything to make things right...you gave the order and we went against it...you should charge us for treason

Atta: I could...but I'm not going to

Mr soil: (looks confused) we don't understand though...

Atta: you two have always been loyal to the colony...what good would it do to banish you...it was an accident..you didn't physically pick up the rock and kill him...as I told the circus bugs...it's gonna take time...(walks home)

Mr soil: well...it could have been worse...

(Atta walked back into her chamber and was surprised to find Dot there)

Atta: Dot? What'd you doing here?

Dot: is it true?

Atta: is what true?

Dot: Dad left the colony...

(They never told Dot much about their father.)

Atta: well..yes it is true...

Dot: you or mom never told me...I had to find out when you were having your meltdown

Atta: (almost gets mad but stops herself) well..you were young when he left...

Dot: why did he leave?

Atta: he just...he didn't want the responsibility of being king...he thought it would be great but he didn't like all the work that came with it

Dot: Atta...how come he hasn't come back?

Atta: I don't know...if I had to guess it's probably because he's ashamed that he left everyone here and he'd be afraid of being judged

Dot: you knew him the most..what was he like?

(Atta knew..and it wasn't very good. She could remember when she was a kid all she wanted was her Dad to play with her, but he never seemed interested in his own daughter. She remembered he would be gone for long periods of time and it would cause her mom and him to have fights. Even when her dad spent time with her, she never felt happy. Her dad never tried to make an effort. Atta was an only child at the time and her mom was gone for queen duties, her father seemed more interested in playing poker and sleeping around all day then Atta herself.)

Atta: well I'll be honest, if he was the best dad, he would still be here

Dot: hm...

Atta: don't worry about him though, he's nothing to this colony now, you should talk to mom more about this...

Dot: I feel like she doesn't like to

Atta: well...it's probably not easy for her to talk about

Dot: I know...but how's my niece doing?

Atta: (laughs) it's so weird you're going to be aunt so young

Dot: (laughs) hey my friends think it's cool

Atta: I shouldn't even be up (lays on her bed) and thanks again for setting everything up for her...it really means a lot..you can a pesky little sister sometimes but I wouldn't trade you for anything

Dot: (laughs) aw thats the nicest thing you've ever said to me

Atta: oh my gosh!

Dot: what?

Atta: I didn't realize...

Dot: realize what?

Atta: once I have her...she'll be next in line to be queen...oh dot...I'm so sorry

Dot: I didn't care about being queen...I'm happy with being just the princess, I'll teach my niece everything I know and not to be stressed out all the time

Atta: alright I get it (laughs) I was a stressed out freak training to be queen

Dot: (laughs) really? Was?

Atta: ok maybe I still am but we can't all be perfect

Dot: it's good to hear you laugh...

Atta: (smiles a little) it feels pretty good...

Dot: but Atta...there's no chance Dad will ever come back?

Atta: I don't think so...he would've came back..a long time ago

Dot: (looks disappointed)

Atta: oh no don't give me that face, I don't care if I can barley move or that you're a teenager, I will tickle you

Dot: don't you dare! (Laughs)

Atta: there's that smile again

Dot: I guess you're right, our Dad is jerk!

Atta: (goes silent) yes dot he is...

Dot: thanks Atta..i better go see if the circus bugs need anything

Atta: ok, I need some rest anyways

(Dot leaves)

(Atta then took a nap and then a memory came to her mind, this only happened a couple weeks, Atta was in one of her pain episodes but Flik was by her side)

(Flashback)

(Atta wakes up in the middle of the night...in pain...everything hurt, she tried not to wake Flik but it was already too late)

Flik: Atta? (Rubs his eyes) what's going on?

Atta: nothing, go back to sleep

Flik: Atta we've been married for 3 years I know when something's wrong...is it your pain again?

Atta: (sighs) I hate this...I can't sleep...I keep you up..

Flik: hey it's ok, I'm always here to help, now what hurts

Atta: the usual, feet, wings, abdomen

Flik: alright now you relax...I'll take care of you

Atta: (looks at the time) ugh Flik it's 2am don't worry about it

Flik: I can't sleep knowing my wife is in pain...now where's the lotion dr flora gave you?

Atta: it should be on the counter

Flik: (rubs some on his hands and rubs her back and wings, the lotion had some spices in it which would help the pain) how's it feeling?

Atta: a little better

Flik: it's only a few more weeks...you can do this, what can I do to make you feel more comfortable?

Atta: well...i could use the extra soft sheets

Flik: where do I get those?

Atta: my mother has a couple

Flik: it's the middle of the night!

Atta: you don't have to, I was just telling you a way I'd be more comfy

Flik: your mother will kill me

Atta: she won't kill you.. Dot might have one

Flik: well at least she won't kill me

Atta: thanks my love I really appreciate it

(Flik walks to Dots chamber and knocks on the door)

Dot: Flik? Is Atta ok?

Flik: she was in pain so she sent me to find an extra soft sheet

Dot: (yawns) well you're in luck I happen to have one

Flik: she's never needed one before..what makes it special?

Dot: it provides comfort to an ant when they're sick or in pain, is Atta driving you crazy yet?

Flik: you mean keeping me up all night and getting driving me to get things for her comfort? No not at all (laughs)

Dot: you're funny (hands him the sheet) here you go

Flik: thanks Dot, you're the best

Dot: I'm glad Atta hasn't brainwashed you to think I'm an evil teenager

Flik: no of course not, I couldn't ask for a better little sister, well goodnight dot thanks again

(Leaves her chamber and comes back to Atta and comes back to find Atta eating his sweet berries)

Flik: Atta! Are you eating-

Atta: I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!

Flik: (laughs) I think it's adorable

Atta: stop laughing, id kill you if you ever ate mine

Flik: well I don't mind, you need them more than me but I think we both need sleep while we can get it

(They both lay on the bed and Atta falls asleep right away with the soft sheets and Flik whispers to the baby)

Flik: only a few more weeks until we get to meet you...please come soon

(End of flashback)

 **Well yes Atta lost control for a sec but she's ok now! And the best thing that can make you happy is your sister! There will be plenty more moments with Atta and Dot and I just had to write a scene where Flik is up in the middle of the night tending to one of Attas demands. The baby will be here soon! Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Out of the anthill the the Circus bugs thought of giving a performance to left everyone's spirits)

Francis: maybe it could cheer Atta up

Dr flora: now I don't know...she is due in a few days...

Hemlich: she could just sit it vont ve so bad

Mr soil: come on flora..she's been through a lot maybe this is a good idea

Dr flora: (turns to Attas mom) what do you think?

Mother: she's capable of making her own decisions...but as her mother...I want someone to keep a close eye on her just in case

(Atta had awakened from her nap, she was a lot more tired now. She wished she knew if she saw Flik for real from the previous night, she wondered what he was feeling from wherever he was. She wasn't as angry but it hurt her heart to know, his death could've been prevented and he would still be here, he would be a father. Atta didn't know how'd she be as a mother...she didn't want anything to happen to her daughter...she could never live with herself if something happened. Atta once heard of a father and son who's mother had died so the father was so overprotective to the point where his son ran off and he was kidnapped by humans and was held captive. The father had traveled a long journey meeting people along the way, Atta could never imagine how the father felt. But it touched her he went so far just to find his son, and when they reunited the father vowed to never be so strict ever again. Atta didn't know who they were or what kind of creatures they were, but she loved the story. She just hoped she wouldn't be like that, she didn't know what she'd do if her daughter was kidnapped not by humans in peculiar but by anyone.)

Dot: Atta? (Outside her door)

Atta: yes?

Dot: (comes in the door) the circus bugs want to give all the ants a performance...I think you should come

Atta: I don't know Dot...

Dot: come on, you cant just stay here all day..you need to start living your life again, plus they've come up with new acts

Atta: fine...I guess it could be fun

(Later that night, everyone gathered together even the grasshoppers had joined in on the fun. The circus bugs showed off some of their acts. Atta wasn't very interested much but she guessed it was better than laying in bed all day.)

Manny: for our next act...this is a new act..dedicated to Flik...

(Atta pays a little more attention. With some help from the grasshoppers and some acrobatic ants, they all performed a dance and tricks and together spelled fliks name with use of their bodies. Everyone was impressed.)

Dot: wow you're flexible!

(Atta couldn't help but think back to where this all began...She had remembered the time in between where hopper was finally gone and when the circus bugs had left. Where she had chose Flik to be her mate. Before Atta became queen)

(Flashback)

(Atta knew with being queen coming up soon, she'd have to pick someone to be her mate. Atta always dreaded that decision because she wanted to be with someone special, but she hadn't fallen in love until now

Atta: Flik..um..first I'm glad you've recovered your injuries..and I wanna talk to you about something

Flik: sure, of course (they go into a different room) is everything ok?

Atta: oh yes! More than ok..it's just..Flik I know I wasn't always so nice to you and..after all you've done...you deserved more than me putting you down all the time...but I realized I was wrong..you're great Flik..and..I can't help but admit that I've fallen in love with you

Flik: (shocked) princess..I don't know what to say

Atta: I mean..what do you think?

Flik: I'm on cloud 9 right now...I've been in love with you since I can remember, I mean all my inventions I made were to impress you, I've wanted nothing more than to make you happy

Atta: and I'm sorry I never appreciated that...but I'm starting to now..and I want to ask you..if you'll be my mate..

Flik: me? Are you serious?

Atta: (smiles) very serious...

Flik: but..why now?

Atta: because you believed in me...and it took a lot to stand up for all of us..and who could compete with that?

Flik: I swear this is incredible! This is really happening!

Atta: so does that mean yes?

Flik: of course! Yes times a million! (Kisses her cheek)

(End of flashback)

Atta: I don't want to watch anymore

Dot: what? But they're doing this for you

Atta: they didn't have to

Manny: (who was not performing at that moment) is everything ok Atta?

Atta: I don't know...this just..oh why do I have to explain myself, I just don't want to wa- (started feeling pain)

(Some of the circus bugs not performing come over)

Rosie: what's happening? are you ok?

Atta: no..no..not at all..(falls to the ground) someone..get dr flora

(Someone rushes off to find her)

Mother: Atta! What's going on?

Gypsy: is the baby coming already?

Atta: no! It can't be! Not yet!

Rosie: just breathe...maybe it's not what it seems like

(Dr flora comes rushing over and examines her)

Dr flora: Just keep calm...it'll be ok...

Atta: what's happening?

Dr flora: well it's a false alarm..it just might be because you've been up on your feet for too long...you still have a couple more days till you're due

(Everyone breathes a sigh of relief)

Dr flora: but for now you should get more rest, it's critical at this point

Atta: you're right, thanks for trying to help guys...(a couple of ants help her back to her chamber)

(Everyone goes back to their chambers and Atta once again struggles to sleep and Flik isn't there to help.)

"Atta"

Atta: mhm..

"Atta"

Atta: what? What is it? (Looks over and sees dot) dot? What's going on?

Dot: I had a bad dream..can I stay with you?

Atta: Dot you're 13..

Dot: I don't care...I don't want to sleep alone

Atta: what was your dream about?

Dot: when Flik died...it was scary..

Atta: that was something you should have never had to see, have you been having these dreams for awhile?

Dot: yeah...

Atta: why didn't you say anything?

Dot: because I didn't want to make you sad..

Atta: I'm your sister, you can tell me anything..you can stay here tonight if you want

Dot: thanks..(climbs in her bed) i wish he was still here, if I had a bad dream he'd make up a joke of it so it wouldn't be bad

Atta: Flik always did that didn't he?

Dot: yeah...I'll never find a great friend as him

Atta: don't say that...there's lots of ants out there...

Dot: not as great as him, I wish the circus bugs wouldn't leave...they make me not sad about Flik...

Atta: I know...

Dot: but why did you blame them?

Atta: I was angry dot, I blamed them in the heat of the moment, but were all good

Dot: Atta?

Atta: yes?

Dot: promise me you'll never leave me like Dad did and please don't die early like Flik

Atta: (heart breaks and hugs her) I promise I won't, Dot is..something else bothering you?

Dot: it's just not fair..Dad never wanted to be king and he's probably still out there..doing who knows what and Flik cared about our colony and he had to go too soon

Atta: I know, it doesn't seem fair...sometimes that's how life is..I don't like it either but it's how it is

Dot: Mom didn't tell me much about him

Atta: it's for the best, we're all better off that way

Dot: I hate being a teenager sometimes, I feel like no one understands me

Atta: whoa where's all this coming from?

Dot: well I didn't want to bother you with my problems since you've been upset..you're the only I want to talk to about this kind of stuff

Atta: Aw dot, im sorry, I had no idea, I'll tell you what, at night just come in here and we can have girl talk, I know I've been well...not myself lately but I'm always here for you

Dot: thanks Atta...and I'll be there for my niece..since I don't have a little sister

Atta: (laughs) she'll be lucky to have you as an aunt, now get some sleep, otherwise you'll be the devil you are tomorrow

Dot: hey! (Laughs)

(Atta felt good for having helped her sister. Her and sister hadn't been close in awhile since she'd been so busy with the colony and trying to be the best queen she could be. She knew this was Flik would want, Flik usually was always the one Dot turned to for her problems.)

(Flashback)

(Dot was about 10 years old and Flik and Atta were recently married, Dot was feeling sad about something but didn't talk to anyone until Flik found her.)

Flik: hey Dot, what'd you doing over here?

Dot: nothing...

Flik: that's not the dot I know..what's wrong?

Dot: (shrugs)

Flik: come on little seed, what's bothering you?

Dot: I won't see you anymore

Flik: what?

Dot: well you and Atta are married and someone in my class told me that you won't want to talk to me anymore because you'll just want Atta

Flik: now that's not true, and if you think about it since me and atta are married that technically makes you my sister

Dot: (perks up) really?!

Flik: (smiles) you got that right

Dot: plus I feel like I'm still treated like a little kid...I mean Attas married and the queen and I'm only 10

Flik: well...Attas 10 years older so that doesn't help...and you will be all the things she is too, you just have to be patient

Dot: I hate being patient

Flik: I know how that feels, I remember being 10 once...I wanted to work with everyone else but I was too young

Dot: so what did you do?

Flik: well..I just distracted myself by brainstorming ideas I could use in the future for inventions but in your case I'd say just have fun while you're young

Dot: will I ever fall in love?

Flik: (smiles) you will one day...and it'll be beautiful..

Dot: but how will I know?

Flik: trust me you'll know..

Dot: Flik?

Flik: yes?

Dot: I'm glad you're my brother

Flik: and I'm glad to have a little sister (hugs her)

(End of flashback)

 **Haha! Did you like what I did there? Finding nemo reference! And yup like I said there will be some sister moments and not all the flashbacks will be just Atta X Flik. Flik made a difference in everyone's life, so you'll get to see more flashbacks with him and other characters! You all thought she was having the baby, but not today! Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

(When Atta had woken up Dot was gone, all the kids were now back at school. They had only taken a few days off because of Flik. And now Atta was back in bed, and then it hit her. Her daughter would be here tomorrow. She really needed to stop saying "her daughter". Everyone might think it'd be cliche to name them a name close to Flik's but she didn't care. She had wondered what her name would've been if Flik had still be here, they never got around to talking about names, they never had time to find out the gender. If Flik had told her what name he liked then she would've named him that name. What would he think of the name Flicka? She wished she could remember. The only thing she remembered was he liked names that were simple and not to major but also special. Flik had finally told Atta about the seed lecture he gave Dot and how it became an inside joke to the circus bugs. When Atta was pregnant early on, Flik sometimes would call her little seed. Maybe she'd ask her mother what she thought. And luckily her mother came in at that exact moment.)

Mother: you feeling ok?

Atta: yeah..

Mother: big day tomorrow huh?

Atta: yeah, I just feel like I got nothing done

Mother: don't you worry about that, we got it

Atta: I wanted to ask you about something

Mother: what's that?

Atta: well...is there another reason why dad left?

Mother: it's complicated..Dots been asking..I guess I should've told her sooner

Atta: I know he didn't want to be part of the colony anymore but why would he marry you if he didn't want to take on the responsibility...

Mother: well I had the crown when I was very young...I felt alone after my mother died and I met your father one day while I was still in training but it was one of the council members who had to at the time, it started like any relationship and he was the only one I had and who was there for me, I held off being queen for awhile and we were together for a long time and then...you came along unexpected..we weren't married at the time, it was hard change for us...we got married at the last second when we knew we were going to have you. Yes he became king when he married me but he didn't help out that much he always claimed he was adjusting, our marriage wasn't perfect either, we had problems most of the time and being royal made it more tense. I don't know how he kept it up for 10 years but he did, and then Dot came along. I don't know what happened then, Dot was only 2 years old but he left, he wrote a note saying he couldn't hold the responsibility any longer

Atta: what he did wasn't right and you know it, why didn't you go after him?

Mother: what was the point? If he left, what would me going after him do? I'm sure he knows what he did was wrong, he hasn't been back since

Atta: it's really upsetting dot, he didn't even tell us goodbye

Mother: I know...but you can't think of it that way

Atta: can I just ask..why the huge age gap between us?

Mother: (laughs) that was never planned..I was always busy with the colony and we always wanted you to have a sibling, but better late than never

Atta: I guess that's true...but...now Flicka won't have a sibling

Mother: you named her?! Aw after Flik...that's beautiful...and don't say that...I mean maybe...you'll..find someone else

Atta: mother I don't even want to think of that

Mother: I mean it won't happen overnight but you still deserve happiness

Atta: no can ever replace Flik..I mean you never remarried

Mother: I never had a reason to, my girls didn't need a father..

Atta: you think Flicka will need a father?

Mother: well...I mean everyone needs their father at some point, but you can't take back time

Atta: I never wanted it to be like this...

Mother: of course you didn't...no one does...but Flicka will have a very loving colony to care for her

Atta: I can just imagine Flik..him being excited...

Mother: I know..he was..I'm sure he's smiling down on you..he'll always look out for us

Atta: Dot is holding in more than she acts, she was afraid I'd die next, Flik meant a lot to her too

Mother: yes..their bond was something I won't forget

(Flashback)

(This takes place the time between when Atta banished Flik and when the grasshoppers came back.)

Atta: I want you to leave Flik...and this time don't come back

(Flik heart breaks on the inside as he turns around and walks away with the circus bugs, Dot tries to run to him but her mother stops her)

Dot: Flik...

(Later that same night, Dot was upset by Flik being gone, she tried to get her wings to fly but was caught by her mother.)

Mother: Dot! I said-

Dot: I know, don't try to fly but mom you don't understand...how could you just let Atta banish Flik?!

Mother: he lied to everyone, he put himself before the colony..Atta did what was right

Dot: you know Flik would never lie intentionally! How could you let this happen?

Mother: young lady, don't speak with me in that tone

Dot: I miss him...he was one of my best friends..I feel small..he was the only one who saw much more in me..

Mother: Dot I see more in you too...

Dot: you don't seem like it, you're so busy with Atta..it's easy to be overlooked when you're small

Mother: I know I've been busy with Atta, but she needs me to help her

Dot: we know she's already stressed out

Mother: she's trying her best

Dot: she's not even queen, how could you let her...

Mother: she'll be on her own soon...

Dot: but..how does Flik being banished fix the problem?

Mother: (doesn't answer)

Dot: that's what I thought, she sent Flik to find help

Mother: technically it was his idea, she just approved his request

Dot: but you see! We had hope! We've lived our whole lives in fear but for the first time it's like we didn't have to worry...it was all because of Flik...but now we're just repeating it again, I'm going to bed (goes to her room)

(Attas chamber)

(Atta had felt guilty because she knew that Flik wouldn't have lied if she hadn't lied herself. She couldn't bring herself to tell him truth and she felt her heart was broken, she didn't know...but she felt like she was starting to fall in love with Flik...but he lied! But then she felt the guilt again when she remembered she had lied as well...but..what could she do now? She banished him..she hadn't wanted to but she felt like she had to stand up for the colony...Atta knew she had made a mistake in banishing Flik...but it was too late)

(In the circus wagon)

(Flik and the circus bugs all rid in the wagon, they tried to talk to him..but Flik was consumed in his thoughts. He let everyone down..even himself...he screwed up. He was disappointed in himself. He wanted nothing more than to make a difference..he remembered all those times he felt confident about his inventions, but was always shot down. He couldn't shake the feeling of Atta being disappointed in him, he loved Atta for as long as he could remember. They grew up together, they were close friends but they stopped hanging around each other after Attas dad had left and all the queen stuff started getting to her head. He always tried to talk to her but one of the council members always had to talk for her so it was like...Atta was never there. He made all the inventions to impress her..get her to notice him again. And bringing the circus bugs made them start to fall in love, but now that was gone. Flik knew he shouldn't have lied..but he was ashamed and was afraid of Atta seeing him as a screw up again. He never knew Atta would banish him, it hurt him deep inside. Flik knew then and there...he would never invent again, all it did was hurt everyone.)

(End of flashback)

Mother: yes their bond was strong, but I know Dot will find another friend just like Flik

Atta: do you think I'll be good at parenting?

Mother: quit questioning yourself, you'll be great, it won't be easy but it will be ok

(Atta starting thinking of her daughter..would she look like flik? Would she act like Flik? She wouldn't know yet, but then Atta felt the same guilt after she banished Flik, she never told him the truth of why she really sent him to find help. She knew he would be hurt if he knew but she didn't think he needed to know because everything turned out good in the end, but now that he was gone, she would live with that for the rest of her life. Why hadn't she told him?)

 **Whoo hoo! 10 chapters! Thanks to all who read you all motivate me! I hoped everyone liked this flashback! I like to fill in the blanks of what we never saw in the movie! So yes Atta never told Flik the truth, but if she did do you think he would've been mad or forgiven her instantly? I was going to write a flashback of where she told him but I wasn't sure of how he would've reacted. Anyways the baby is coming! Get ready!**


	11. Chapter 11

Atta: mom..do you think I should've told Flik?

Mother: about what dear?

Atta: that I only sent him on that mission so he wouldn't mess anything up

Mother: well...he was willing to go either way..I mean even if you told him it's been years..I don't think it would have mattered

Atta: thanks..at least Flicka will keep me busy..

Mother: don't get me wrong, there will be times where you'll miss Flik and be upset but it will go away

Atta: I know..I just wish Flik could've met her...

Mother: she will, you'll tell her all about him, he was a hero, his memory will be kept alive as long as you make it

Atta: I mean..I'm not mad at anyone..but I still feel like if it hadn't been for them Flik would still be here..

Mother: I know...that's gonna be the hardest part but you have to remember how they feel, they feel awful..that's something they'll have to live with

Atta: I know..

(She started thinking of a time when Flik was excited about the baby..and one finally came up)

(Flashback)

(Shortly after Flik and Atta knew they were gonna be parents)

Flik: how's my little seed doing?

Atta: (laughs) I thought that was Dots nickname

Flik: (smiles and laughs) well she's not so little anymore, I thought I'd pass it on, I'm sure she won't mind too much

Atta: speaking of which...have you thought of any names?

Flik: not really...to me..I always thought a name comes to me when I first see them..the moment I look in their eyes...I'll know

Atta: well that's sweet and all, but I hate calling the baby, the baby

Flik: I know (laughs) I'm just not good with names, a name is special, I don't want a child of mine to have just any ordinary name

Atta: I wish we knew the gender

Flik: I'm really looking forward to finding out

Atta: do you have a preferred gender?

Flik: (laughs) no...but I've always wanted a little girl...plus I want her to be a mini version of you just like her mother

Atta: well I could say the same for you...may I ask why a girl?

Flik: well...it's just I've heard the bond is incredible...my own little princess...and she will literally be a princess...I'm kinda scared..a little

Atta: what? You've never said you were

Flik: I don't know...I just don't want to mess up..

Atta: oh Flik, you're not going to screw up

Flik: I just...can you promise me something?

Atta: of course, anything

Flik: I don't want to force our child into feeling like they need to act like royalty, I want them to have a normal childhood, let them take the throne only if they want to

Atta: but Flik, it's the rule of royalty

Flik: yes you're right...but..They have every right to be a kid..when the time comes, we'll teach them what they need to know..but let's not school them at birth

Atta: ok, good point..Flik..can I tell you something?

Flik: anything

Atta: well..um..I (was about to tell Flik the truth about why she sent him on the mission, but didn't have the heart to do so) I'm so happy we're having a baby, I'm sorry I made you wait so long

Flik: (laughs) it wasn't that much of a loss, I got to spend all that time with you and I couldn't have asked for anything better

(End of flashback)

(Dot then came home from school and went to Attas chamber, their mother had already left.)

Dot: is she here yet?

Atta: (laughs) no not yet

Dot: aw sometimes babies come early

Atta: well I guess she's different

Dot: by the way I brought some friends

(The circus bugs come in the chamber)

Francis: we thought we'd come by and give you some baby stuff

Rosie: big day tomorrow..and we wanna be here for it

Atta: when are you going back to your tour?

Manny: we will stay here to help you...

Atta: you don't have to though

Gypsy: but we will, we'll stay here for a year if we have to

Atta: but your tour...

Manny: our tour can wait..we are also excited to meet..you and Fliks daughter...I know he's not here but a part of Flik will be in her

Rosie: did you ever name her?

Atta: I decided on Flicka

Hemlich: Aw vat is very cute

Slim: I'll say, a name after him

Rosie: (notices how cramped the room is) are we bothering you? I know the room is a little small with all of us in it

Atta: no it's ok..I need friends anyway..the day Flik was waiting for he won't get to experience...

Manny: he will..just not here

Atta: how come you and gypsy never had children?

Gypsy: we could never have one of our own...sometimes things aren't meant to be

Atta: that's sad..I want to tell you something..if anything was to happen to me and if Dot was not of age...I want you guys to take care of her..in a way you'll be her godparents

Francis: you want us to?

Manny: we would be delighted! But god forbid something would happen to you too

Atta: maybe nothing will but just in case...haven't you all thought of having a family of your own?

Francis: well...I get mistaken for a female a lot, so love isn't easy for me

Slim: well..I mean..I just haven't found the one

Rosie: I've been married 8 times..it's not easy finding anyone else

Atta: I forgot about that...how did you move on for all the losses?

Rosie: it wasn't easy...it just takes time and being surrounded by the people you love

Hemlich: I don't need anyvone I am a beautiful butterfly

Dim: you're all my family

(Everyone Awes at that comment)

Manny: Dim is right, we are all family and it was all to Flik and I think we're even closer than we all were before and we're adding a new ant

Atta: I just..I want her to have a brother or sister..

(Everyone goes in silent)

Dot: well why can't she?

Slim: well dot you see when two ants love-

Atta: ok! Ok! She doesn't need to know!

Rosie: I mean who knows...maybe you'll find another mr right

Atta: (avoids that topic) maybe she'll just have to be an only child

Francis: don't think of it that way...I mean..we know Flik was one of a kind but there's more than one bug in this world

Atta: I just wanna focus on Flicka at the moment..thank you all for the baby stuff...it's really helpful

Gypsy: I can't wait to meet her, can we see her tomorrow?

Atta: of course, id love for all you to meet her

Slim: we are excited to

(They all stay and talk and Atta starts to forget what's happened, she doesn't feel angry with them anymore)

Atta: and guys..I'm really sorry about the way I acted towards you...I never meant what I said...I need you guys more than ever

Francis: it's ok...you were upset...we're just glad you forgive us..we really felt terrible

Atta: I'm starting to understand now..it's like seeing you guys kinda makes me forget what's happened instead of being angry

Slim: well like we said...we'll be here as long as you need us..the tour can wait

(When it gets late, they all head home. Atta stays awake because it was finally happening. She was dreading the day because Flik was gone but now she was starting to let go..she was about to give life to her daughter, she would always keep fliks memory alive, when she fell asleep she kept hearing a voice in her head, a voice like Fliks.)

"I'm always here, I will watch over you as you give life to our daughter. I will be with her as well. I love both of you. It's time"

(Those last words "it's time" Atta woke up with pain and she had remembered what dr flora said about this type of pain...the voice was right, it was time! She couldn't shake off the feeling it was really Flik telling her! Struggling to get up she went to dr floras chamber)

Atta: dr flora...it's time

 **The healing process is happening! Slowly but surely! And was it really Fliks voice telling her? Could he really be watching over her? And it's time! Stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Dr flora rushed her to the health unit of the anthill. She woke up Attas mother, the circus bugs, and even Dot. Even though she had school the next morning she still wanted to be there for her sister.)

Atta: you didn't have to wake them all up..(cringes in pain) it's the middle of the night..

Rosie: no listen we don't mind! We want to be here for you!

Mother: (takes her hand) we've got you..

Atta: (cringes) ok..now this is really starting to hurt

Mother: control your breathing

Dr flora: ok...I'm going to give you something to put you to sleep but when you wake up you'll meet your girl...

Atta: ok...

(Dr flora puts her to sleep and not long after she does, Atta is having complications, her heartbeat goes haywire. Everyone gets in a panic when they see this and dr flora sends them all out but they refuse to leave her)

Francis: come on Atta! Please don't leave us!

Dr flora: (starts performing CPR)

Dot: Atta! Please...wake up!

Dr flora: I need to get the baby out first...the heartbeat is going down

Mother: what about Atta?!

Dr flora: the baby will be in critical condition if I don't get her out

(Dr flora cuts her open and takes the baby out, the baby is perfect health but Atta is still having complications...dr flora gives her compressions and then her heart flatlines...)

(Atta wakes up and she doesn't know where she is...everything...is so calm...where was she? Where was everyone? Where was her daughter? Before she could think...she saw..Flik..)

Atta: Flik? Oh is this another one of my dreams

Flik: Atta...no it's really me..

Atta: what? But how? Where am I?

Flik: you're in the afterlife...just like me

Atta: no..I can't be...our daughter! Dot! My mom! This can't be..

Flik: well...you're not technically dead yet...you're in between...

Atta: so this is really you?

Flik: (smiles) it is..

Atta: oh Flik! (Throws herself into a hug around him) you have no idea how much I missed you!

Flik: (hugs her tightly) I've missed you too

Atta: I...I don't know what to say...

Flik: you don't have to say anything...I'm so proud of you..you've been a champ through this whole thing

Atta: well not the beginning...but Flik I'm so confused...what's really happening?

Flik: I've been watching over you...you're having complications...the baby is fine...you're gone at moment...the universe is giving you a choice...to go back or stay here

Atta: what? Is this how dying works?

Flik: no, not really..when I died I found myself here..

Atta: did it hurt? When you..

Flik: it happened so fast I can't remember anything

Atta: (tears up) im so sorry I wasn't there in time...

Flik: there wasn't anything you could've done..but I haven't left you...I told you it was time...

Atta: so it really was you?

Flik: (smiles) it was...it was always me..

Atta: so...I have a choice...I can be with you again...we can be together like we were supposed to be

Flik: well technically you could...but I'm here to guide you to make the right choice...I want you here more than anything but think about what you'd be leaving behind...

Atta: but this could be our 2nd chance Flik! We can be together again!

Flik: but..our daughter..your sister..mother..friends...the colony...

Atta: but you said yourself I was having complications..they'd..think I'd die because of that...

Flik: I will support the decision you make but yes it's up to you to decide

(Back in the health unit)

Slim: Atta please...

Dr flora: she's barley stable..we'll have to put her in a medical coma to see if her condition stabilizes...

Dot: but...what does mean?! Is she dead? Please she can't be!

Dr flora: we don't know for sure dot

(Everyone started getting upset...but then the baby caught their attention...she was beautiful...she had Fliks color..with some shades of purple like Atta)

Mother: please Atta...please pull through..your daughter needs you

(Afterlife)

Atta: this isn't easy for me to decide Flik...it really isn't

Flik: I know, it wouldn't be for me either...

Atta: you really didn't deserve to die this way...it isn't fair..

Flik: you're right it isn't, but I'm grateful I got my time with you while I did

Atta: (leans against him) I would leave a lot behind if I stayed but I would be with you...but if I go...I'd leave you but...

Flik: (takes her hand) you would have everyone else, our daughter...

Atta: our daughter! You said she was fine! Is she really?

Flik: yes she is, and she always will be

Atta: you really are looking out for us aren't you?

Flik: I promised I would...I never left

Atta: I wish I could take you back with me

Flik: I wish you could..but I can't..it's time for me to go...but the decision is still yours

Atta: wait! I thought...

Flik: you're in the in between...I died so I have to return to the afterlife

Atta: can we just have a last few moments...Flik I love you more than anything...even if I don't come to the afterlife with you...I will love you forever

Flik: (hugs her) I love you too...I'm grateful I got to see you one last time

(They both share a long kiss)

Flik: and I want you to know..if you find someone else..I want you to be nothing but happy...you deserve happiness

Atta: but they will never be you

Flik: (laughs) no they won't, but they can provide you happiness (kisses her again) goodbye Atta...I love you..

Atta: I love you too Flik..

(He smiles at her and turns around and disappears and now it was up to Atta to decide..she looked down and she could see what was happening. Everyone was upset seeing her lifeless body..she could see her baby...she was so beautiful...she was stuck in her decision...she knew she had to return...but she wanted Flik...but then if she stayed..Flicka would be without a father and a mother too...she would never want that..she thought of Dot..Atta hadn't needed a big sister to get through life...but she had promised Dot she'd never leave her...the circus bugs..sure she could be with Flik since they were part of his death...but..they loved her..they had already lost a friend...the colony...she couldn't leave all the work to them..they needed their queen...Flik had said he was watching over them..so if she left..Flik would still be with her...it was then...Atta made her decision)

Atta: I love you Flik...but I need to go back..(lays down) I want to go back...(closes her eyes) I want to go back..

(Atta wakes up and hears voices..where was she? Was the baby ok? She opened her eyes more..and saw her mother, dot, and the circus bugs surrounding her bed..they were upset...and Atta remembered! She was back!)

Atta: (groggily) where's..the baby?

Dot: ATTA! (Hugs her) you're awake!

All the circus bugs: thank goodness! You had us all worried!

Atta: what? What'd you talking about?

Dr flora: you had some complications so we put you in a coma to stabilize you..

Atta: where's Flicka..I want to see her..

Dr flora: (smiles) she's right here

(She picks her up and hands her to Atta)

Atta: oh..my gosh..she's so beautiful (she starts to cry tears of joy)

Dot: if only Flik were here to see this...

Atta: (hears the voice "but I already am") I'm sure he is in spirit..I love her...(she looks a lot like Flik)

Francis: (laughs) oh no way, she looks like you!

Slim: no id say Flik!

Rosie: she has both of their characteristics

Atta: (laughs) you guys are funny

(Everyone has their turn holding her and Atta looks over and sees Fliks spirit holding her hand and looking at the baby as Atta holds her...Flik smiles and the both look at each other and Flik isn't upset by her decision "she is beautiful" he says before he disappears. Atta wasn't going to tell anyone about her experience...it was better off.)

 **Yup she saw Flik one more time! Flik is always there even when she thinks he isn't! Atta will now start motherhood, can she do it without Flik?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(This was really happening. It really was, her daughter was in her arms, asleep. This girl had no idea how much she was loved already.)

Francis: Atta we have some news to tell you

Atta: what's up?

Manny: we've decided to quit the circus life...we want to help the colony and be there for Flicka

Atta: what? No! You can't do that! Why are you doing this?

Rosie: we weren't around much before Flik and your daughter needs us..we want to guide her and we want to help you

Atta: you don't need to make anything up to me

Manny: were a family...you're all part of it..families stick together..and now we are welcoming this little one..and here we will stay

Atta: (touched by what they stay)

Gypsy: we will always watch over her...we will take care of the colony until you feel comfortable with letting us take care of her

Atta: you guys...really don't have to do this

Slim: we don't have to, but we want to

Gypsy: it's like manny said, were you're family and we're here to stay

Atta: (smiles) Aw..you guys..

Dot: (tries to see) hey Flicka..I'm your aunt Dot..I'll teach you everything I know about being the princess..it's a big job

(Everyone laughs)

(Atta went back to her chamber with the help of everyone, everyone came by to see the baby and adored her. Now came the hard part..where did she start? Babies didn't come with instruction manuals..she was going to have to learn head on, her mother had told her about some things but Flik was more better at these things, she put Flicka in her crib. She just slept...so Atta decided to sit in the room so she could hear if she cried. She remembered taking care of Dot when she was little because their dad had left and their mom was busy with the colony. It had been a long time so Atta would have to refresh her memory. She kept a close eye on the time. She knew that was important.)

(Meanwhile out on the anthill, the circus bugs knew they were going to have to tell PT that they were going to quit eventually but it wasn't going to be easy)

Manny: we've been with him for so long, this won't be easy

Francis: but..we belong here..we might've had some good times out there...but maybe..seeing everyone have a family..it just makes me wonder if I could have a family someday

Slim: I know..I never thought of myself as extending the family tree

Rosie: well maybe the 9th time could be the charm

Gypsy: are we crazy for doing this?

Slim: I don't want to waste another moment..I mean..if I were stuck in that position wouldn't you want all family to stay?

Gypsy: I guess you're right, I know I would

Hemlich: but you know..I veally do miss Flik...we didn't visit that much

Slim: do..do you really think we could've stopped...prevented...you know

Manny: we can't question the what if's, were in the present now...and it is our job now to help Flicka grow to be the best she can be..and to keep Fliks memory alive

(Back in Attas chamber)

(Atta listened...Flicka didn't make a sound other than breathing noises...she couldn't remember if Dot had done that. Atta started thinking about what Flik would've done if he was here...he probably wouldn't have left the room...he would've been a great father...better than her own)

(Flashback)

(Atta is 8 years old. Her mom is out doing queen duties, normally Atta would be in school but she wasn't feeling well so she stayed home, leaving her father home with her)

Atta: (goes into the kitchen) daddy?

Father: Atta, what'd you going out of bed?

Atta: I'm thirsty

Father: you came all the way down here just to tell me that?

Atta: (nods slowly)

Father: well you know where it is...you don't need me

Atta: (gets water for herself) will you read me a story?

Father: what? Is reading a story gonna cure you?

Atta: I..don't know..

Father: if you just stayed in bed, you'd be fine, I'd say you're faking it, your mom is gullible

Atta: but I am sick...

Father: then act like it and go back to your room, lay in your bed, and leave me the hell alone!

Atta: (freezes and goes back to her room)

(Whenever her mom took care of her when she was sick before, she read her stories and always checked on her if she needed anything, why didn't her dad do that? When her mother got home later that day, Atta didn't tell her how her dad acted because she was afraid they would fight. She overheard a conversation between them and it sounded like they were fighting, but how? She didn't tell her.)

Father: what? She was faking, I could tell

Mother: you just let her lay in her bed all day? That's not how you take care of a sick child

Father: well if you think it's so easy, then you do it!

Mother: oh so you want to be in charge?

Father: anything better than having to listen to her whine

Mother: she's a child! Our child!

Father: well she acts like you! And I hate it!

Mother: be a better example!

Father: me? What about you! You're never here!

Mother: I'm taking care of the colony! You said you didn't want any part of it

Father: and I still don't! I married you, for our daughter, taking care of the colony? No!

Mother: well then act like you did for the right reasons and take care of our daughter! I can't do everything myself!

Father: ok! If that's what it'll take to get you off my back!

(End of flashback)

(Atta remembered afterwards, her father did take care of her, he tried to make an effort but then he would stop after awhile because he would think her mom saw he was being a better person. She was glad that Dot never had to experience it, she never wanted her to. Atta then heard Flickas cries and she rushed to tend to her. She fed her and tried rocking her, she didn't know how she knew what to do, she just assumed it came naturally. Not even long, Flicka fell back asleep. Atta then saw the book Flik had wrote. "The Ant that could", it hurt her to look at it. She picked it up, and she decided to skim it. It was the story about him, about what he had done...but he changed some things such as the character himself, she loved it. At the last page it was a dedication, "For my wife, for my son or daughter, may you be the best you can be when you grow up". Atta smiled as she closed to the book, once Flika was older..she would read this to her, she would know who her father was after all.)

(Out of the ant hill)

(The circus bugs asked Molt to find PT so they could tell him they were quitting the circus.)

Francis: you know, someday we should some of these ants to the city, they've been here a long time they probably don't even know what's on the other side

Manny: I'm not too sure about that idea, mixing country bugs with city bugs don't usually end well

Francis: well it couldn't hurt, I mean who knows if another gang of bad bugs come here, they could learn new ways of defending themselves

Rosie: let's not jump into anything yet, first we have to tell PT

Slim: and we already know he's not gonna be happy, he was mad that we even postponed our tour, but quitting it...we'll never hear the end of it

Manny: we are doing the right thing..right?

(Everyone goes silent)

Francis: well...we owe it to Atta, life's too short..let's face it..we didn't have a family till we met these ants

Gypsy: but we can't forget where we came from..if it hadn't been for the circus..we wouldn't all have met..

Slim: well...now that she mentions it..I'm a little torn of what to do...

Manny: life is full of hard decisions and we've already made it

(Just then PT arrived with his wagon)

PT: there's my money makers!

Francis: (whispers to everyone) brace yourself guys

PT: great to hear from you! Everyone's been wondering when you'd come back! I mean im sorry about Flik but we gotta make some money!

Slim: uh...PT there's something...

PT: I mean postponing the tour?! Let's never do that again! That was crazy!

Rosie: PT..

PT: I mean what would I do if I didn't have the circus..

Francis: PT, were quitting the circus!

PT: you're..you're..what?!

 **Oh boy! Hold on tight! This next chapter is gotta get a little rough! While writing this I never thought about it before, but I thought, how did this whole circus get started? So I decided to write a flashback in the next chapter of how it all started! What do you think will happen? Do you think the circus bugs quitting the circus is drastic or the right thing to do! I wanna hear your opinions! Thank you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Francis: we're-

PT: I know what you said! How could you do this?!

Slim: we need to stay here and help the colony

PT: help the colony!? Help the colony?! They have a queen don't they?!

Rosie: yes and she just had a baby, remember? We said we had to postpone our tour because Flik died

PT: and you're quitting because of that?!

Hemlich: they are our family ve ave to help vem

PT: I can't believe this! You're all turning against me! You were all nothing until you met me! Nothing! And you'll be nothing if you leave!

Slim: how can you be so heartless PT? This is a very hard time for Atta!

PT: you clowns messed up with that one! You let it happen, Molt told me so

(They all glare at him)

Molt: I'm sorry..It slipped out

Manny: I can't believe it, her colony needs help and all you care about is making money, how dare you!

Slim: besides you never appreciated us anyway!

PT: (goes silent) well...I don't know what to say...you all came into my life..needing help...and I gave that to you...and this is how you pay me..I didn't have anyone until you guys..and now this...I hope you're happy with the colony then...let's go molt..unless you want to stay here...with these backstabbing parasites...

(Molt hesitates before he leaves with him)

PT: I hope you all don't forget..where you came from...(he then gets in his wagon and leaves)

(The circus bugs sit there..and it all came back...the day their circus started...how they all came together)

(Flashback)

(Many years ago..PT the flea was once a wealthy flea, he had everything he wanted, but he felt unhappy. He wanted to do something more with his life. He wanted to create something. So he decided to put all his earnings together to open up a circus, it was a risky move but he only wanted to feel fulfilled. He set up auditions. These auditions were like no other, PT was also going to test if these bugs would get along. The first ones to audition were Francis and Slim. They had been friends for a long time, Both of them were outcasts on their side of town and wanted to make something for themselves, they had left home to do this and wanted in so badly.)

PT: let's see..Francis..and Slim..

Francis: yes sir!

PT: so..tell me..what can you and your girlfriend do?

Francis: I'm a guy!

PT: my bad...anyways what is it that you do?

Slim: well our expertise is stand up comedy

PT: well then, show me what you got

Slim: So You heard the rumor going around about butter? Nevermind, I shouldn't spread it!

Francis: What do you call a can of soup that eats other cans of soup? A CANnibal.

(PT was not amused by these jokes, he was cringing on the inside.)

PT: anything else?

Francis: yeah! (Picks up slim and hits him on the ground)

Slim: slap stick! See! I'm a walking stick!

PT: (taking an interest in slim) well thank you both, I'll get back to you, next!

(He went through a couple bugs before Manny came up next)

PT: let's see..Manny is it?

Manny: major manny if you will?

PT: ah a server, so major manny...impress me

Manny: but of course, do you mind if I use one of the bugs in the audition line as a volunteer

PT: (sighs) fine but that'll count as their audition too! (Tells the other bugs) so you better think about that!

Manny: anyone? Anyone at all?

Voice: "I'll do it" (a gypsy moth steps out)

PT: your name?

Gypsy: Gyspy..

PT: alright now impress me!

Manny: (pulls out a box) I will demonstrate magic! Gypsy if you will step into this box here

Gypsy: (flies into the box)

Manny: now..when I tap this box..she will disappear..when I tap this box twice she will reappear, prepare to be amazed!

(Taps the box once and opens it, Gypsy is gone and he closes the box. He taps it twice and gypsy flies out and shows off her wings..stunning the bugs in line and manny himself.)

Manny: ta-da!

PT: very interesting..thank you both..

(Moves on to a couple more bugs and 2 Rollie pollies come up next)

PT: tuck and roll?

(They are silent)

PT: hello?

Tuck: (starts speaking in a language no one understands)

PT: uh..ok..thank-

(They both start getting into an argument which results in them slapping one another which PT finds amusing)

PT: thank you both! Next!

(A black widow spider comes up)

PT: Rosie is it?

Rosie: (smiles) that's me

PT: I hope you're not going to just create a web...any spider can do that

Rosie: well sir I'm no ordinary spider..I train bugs..big bugs

PT: (laughs) a spider train bugs?

Someone from the line: more like eat bugs!

(Everyone laughs)

Rosie: if you would see..

PT: look you don't see circus material so why don't you get back to your web?

Manny: (off to the side) give her a chance!

PT: (sighs) fine...let's see this "training big bug"

Rosie: gladly...Dim!

(A beetle runs out and Rosie gets on him)

Rosie: (uses a stick for a whip like figure and when she thrashes it, Dim backs up. She taps it on the ground twice and Dim runs in a circle. When she thrashes it upwards Dim comes charging for everyone and everyone screams until she thrashes it dowanwards)

PT: uh..yes..very um good..next!

(Goes through more bugs and finally gets to the last few)

PT: ok..um...Hemlich?

Hemlich: yes! Yes! Vat is ve!

PT: what do you do?

Hemlich: I perform of course!

PT: then..perform..

Hemlich: well...give me a scenario

PT: I'm sorry...this isn't acting class

Hemlich: just trust me vith this

PT: fine...you're...meeting a human?

Hemlich: the human...our vorst enemy..so it is this! The human has me in a glass jar! They only want to see me as a butterfly and not what I really am. Ahhh! They're touching me! What is this?! Stop! (Some bugs start laughing)

PT: ok..Hemlich thanks...

(After a couple more bugs, he finishes the try outs and rounds everyone back up)

PT: thank you to all who came out today, these next few days, everyone will get to know each other, the test will be for each of you to work as team to come up with some acts and if you all could get along...so everyone use this time to get to know one another...before we move on

(Some of the bugs interact with one another and some of the circus bugs fine each other)

Manny: (to gypsy) I..um..you were great in the act..

Gypsy: you were pretty good yourself

Rosie: (comes over) you're that bug that defended me! Thanks..I appreciate it

Manny: no problem my dear

PT: ok everyone gather around! Check the lists I have posted, that is who you will be working with for your acts. Whoever can come up with the best acts will be the ones who end up in my circus, so everyone get to it!

(Everyone checks the lists and find everyone. The circus bugs were all in the same group)

Francis: hey...I'm Francis

Slim: slim

Rosie: I'm Rosie..this is Dim

Manny: Manny

Gypsy: Gypsy

Hemlich: I am hemlich

Tuck and roll: (talk in their foreign language)

Francis: well I don't know what they just said but...I guess I'm excited to work with you guys, so what brought you all out here?

(Everyone looks at each other)

Rosie: well I'm here..because my husband died and I've been trying to find something to distract me

Manny: wow! I'm really sorry!

Slim: dang that's tough!

Rosie: well...he was my 8th one so..it doesn't matter...but I train bigger bugs to be defenders and Dim worked with me so we thought we would make our work into an act I guess

(Everyone goes silent)

Rosie: so what brought you here...um Francis right?

Francis: right, well me and slim have known each other practically forever, we never really fit in where we came from so we decided to run away with the circus (laughs)

Manny: are you running from your problems?

Slim: what? Of course not, he was just kidding, we just decided to try it, we've always wanted to make something of ourselves

Manny: why are you here gypsy? A beautiful moth like yourself, I mean..um..

Gypsy: (laughs) well...I don't know..I like to perform..I just thought why not? What about you?

Manny: well..I've served for all bugs and during that time, I found magic brought happiness to everyone, so I wanna share that

(Everyone turns to Hemlich)

Hemlich: vell I'm here because one day I'll ve a beautiful butterfly and I vant to remember me before then

Tuck and roll: (talk in their foreign language which everyone has to pretend they understand)

Francis: well..I think we could do something great, some of the acts weren't very good with the other bugs

Slim: I thought I'd fall asleep

Manny: we have to do something fantastic! Something that'll blow everyone away!

Francis: well maybe you and gypsy could do something together, you both were great together

(They both blush)

Manny: but we gotta combine into one

Slim: well he said a couple of acts..a circus has more than one act

Manny: fair point, but maybe we should switch up partners for everyone, you know so PT doesn't think we're doing the same thing

Rosie: but that's what made our acts

Gypsy: but isn't the point to come up with a new one

Francis: this is harder than I thought it'd be

Manny: well think of something, he had to have put us together for a reason

(The group discuss for awhile before PT breaks everyone up for the night)

PT: you have tomorrow to come up with ideas and the next day you'll perform in front of a real audience so I'll know who to chose, also you'll be rooming with your group

Francis: what? Why?

PT: if you ended up making it you'd all stay together anyways so this is a test

Cockroach: so..what if a couple of bugs are bad in my group? Would I be affected as well with you final decision?

PT: yes because this test is about working as a TEAM! Well goodnight all! Your room assignments are on the back!

(The circus bugs all Crash in the same room but find the room small)

Francis: I didn't realize we'd be spending the night

Manny: well..I mean if that's what it takes

Rosie: it's kinda cramped in here

Slim: well...I'm tired anyways..

Gypsy: but..I wanna get to know everyone...I mean we might as well..

Rosie: like what?

Gypsy: I mean..8 husbands?

Rosie: what? They all died..

Francis: died 8 times! I can't even imagine!

Rosie: yeah they're all long stories...anyone married?

Francis: (laughs) no girl bug looks at me...they think I'm female myself

Slim: I look too much like a stick..not a lot of female stick bugs around here

Manny: (looks at gypsy) I'm starting to like someone

Gypsy: (giggles) I'm not married but I would hope to someday (smiles at manny)

Hemlich: maybe once I become a butterfly

(Tuck and roll talk which one can understand once again)

Francis: I really hope we make this...

Manny: you've got confidence...im sure we will

Francis: you were right earlier..

Manny: about what?

Francis: me and slim are running away from our problems...we gave up everything to do this..my parents didn't support this decision..

Slim: as did mine

Francis: so..if we don't make this...we'll have no where to return...

Rosie: what? That's awful! Why would you do that?

Francis: because I wanna prove my parents wrong! That I got what it takes to be somebody...

Slim: my parents never liked the circus or any type of performing so they made me choose

Gypsy: you both are so young..

Francis: well...you're not wrong..are we crazy for doing this? Sure but we have to try

Manny: I know the feeling...it wasn't easy for me telling sarge that I was moving on..I know it can be difficult, but you're following your dreams

Rosie: well..lets make it our goal to win..I don't usually have many friends but I feel like we're becoming close..am I wrong?

Slim: no..not at all...

Manny: I feel like we are as well...

Hemlich: I don't ave many friends so it is nice to ave some

Francis: well...I'm glad I came out to audition today..not just for the hope of proving the bugs that put me down wrong, but for meeting you guys

(Everyone shares a laugh before they all Crash for the night. The next morning they start planning their acts, they decided to keep their own partners, but hemlich would join Francis and slim.)

PT: well well! Hope everyone is ready! The test audience will be here soon! Put on your best show, because only one group will be part of my circus! And I put a lot of money into this, so please don't ruin this for me!

Francis: (sarcastic) oh the pressure

Gypsy: don't worry guys we got this

(The test audience arrives and the first group of bugs perform first, they aren't the best, and receive a bunch of cringe looks from the audience. The 2nd group does a little better with some applause. The circus bugs are up next.)

Manny: this is it! Let's get our game faces on!

(The circus bugs come out, the first act is Dim shooting tuck and roll out of the cannonball which makes them have one of their fights, getting some laughs from the audience. Francis, Slim, hemlich do stand up and slap stick comedy, the stand up part gets some boos from the audience but then laughs when Francis hits Hemlich with a pie. Manny and gypsy do the old trick they did at the audition which amazes the audience but some of them look bored. The final act Rosie using her web, to pull everyone else up so they stand at their pose)

All: Ta-Da!

(Some of the bugs clap while others boo and PT comes out)

PT: thank you thank you all!

Fly: this show sucks! I want my money back!

Fly 2: these aren't performers! They're horrible!

Rosie: (starts slipping from the web and accidentally pulls the tent down when she tries to catch herself, which takes everything down.)

( All the audience leave, the other groups of bugs leave...PT was angry...these bugs messed everything up...he should've gotten rid of them at auditions, they were horrible. He had lost all his money trying to make this circus work...but now that was gone)

Rosie: PT...the web...I'm really sorry..

PT: get out...get out all of you! You don't have what it takes to be performers! You're all horrible! I don't know why I kept you! You've ruined everything! Go back where you came from and be losers there!

(The group is stunned by what he says but they decide to get their stuff and leave)

Francis: well..we blew it...he's right, we stink

Slim: what do we do now Francis? We have no where to go

Francis: I don't know..

Rosie: you all are the only friends I have...

Gypsy: why don't we all just stay together...

Hemlich: no maybe it is better if ve go out separate ways

Manny: this isn't what I hoped would happen...but I'm glad I got to meet all of you..maybe one day we'll meet up again..and you too gypsy

Rosie: slim..Francis where will you go?

Francis: might have to stay on the sidewalks in the city...we can't go back home..

(They all start to tear up)

Gypsy: we can't let this happen...we worked hard..

Slim: what's the point? You heard what he said..we don't have what it takes

Rosie: he's a flea..what does he have? I wanted to gain more than just the circus life..I wanted a family...

Francis: you know...you're right..me and slim were hoping to make new friends if we made it..because we don't have any where we're from

Dim: us too (to Rosie)

Manny: but now..that's gone..I'll never forget any of you

Francis: I won't either

Gypsy: me either

(They all join in for a hug...PT overheard the conversation, those bugs had grown close he thought. Sure their performance wasn't great but the other groups of bugs hadn't have gotten along...maybe they just needed more practice so PT decided to give them one more chance.)

PT: um..hey I couldn't help but overhear...listen..I won't lie..your acts aren't the best but you managed to become close and that's important about performing..I've decided to give you all another chance...but I want you to promise you'll keep practicing your acts

(The group of ecstatic and overjoyed to hear this!)

All: we promise!

(They had been in the circus for a couple years and they all continued to grow close...after a year Manny and Gypsy got married. Their acts had improved a little bit, but still received criticism from the audience...PT didn't give up on them though because he knew they had auditioned for the right reasons.)

(End of flashback)

 **Wow this is the longest chapter I've written! I always wondered how they all got started and this is what I think happened! So I answered some questions we never saw in the movie like, how did manny and gypsy meet? Why are slim and Francis close friends? What's the relationship between Dim and Rosie? And why PT is obsessed with making money and why he kept the circus bugs if they were that bad! Maybe this isn't how it happened but I can theorize can't I?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Francis: well...it wasn't going to be easy

Rosie: he's so heartless can't he just see?

Francis: well...not completely, we sucked yet he kept us...now I feel bad..did we really do the right thing? We keep telling ourselves it wasn't our fault...but it really was...we didn't back Flik up..we could've stopped it..

Manny: come on now, we can't let him get in our heads

Slim: he has a point..without PT all of us wouldn't have met

Gypsy: but we all knew we weren't gonna stay in the circus forever...come on, this is our chance, you all said yourselves you wanted families, it would've been hard to do if we were still on tour

Francis: I know...you're right

Manny: we did the right thing..Atta needs us

(The story gets around that the circus bugs quit the circus and even Atta hears about it and she feels guilty. Some more bugs come by to see Flicka and by the end of the day Atta is exhausted.)

Dot: Atta?

Atta: yes?

Dot: can I see her again?

Atta: (laughs) you've seen her like 5 times today

Dot: I know but I really love her

Atta: that's sweet but she's asleep now, it took her awhile

Dot: how are you feeling? You tired yet?

Atta: yeah a little

Dot: what do you think Flik would've done if he was here?

Atta: well...if I know Flik..he'd be in her room, just watching her...afraid to leave her side...even for a minute

Dot: do you need any help?

Atta: no..I think I can manage

Dot: are you sure? I can stay here tonight and help

Atta: again that's sweet..but you have school and you're still a little young to be taking care of a young baby

Dot: oh don't start with that "too young" stuff again

Atta: (laughs) it won't be too long

Dot: I hope you have another kid

Atta: how about we just focus on her right now..I'm already exhausted with her

Dot: I guess you should sleep while you can, goodnight atta

Atta: goodnight Dot

(Dot walks out of her chamber. Sleep? Who was she kidding? She wasn't gonna sleep. Atta stayed awake for most of the night, Flicka hadn't required that much attention but Atta was feeling a little overwhelmed. She knew this wasn't gonna be easy, this was a huge change. She tried telling herself it would get easier overtime..Atta then started getting bad thoughts in her head again about her parenting. What was she gonna do when Flicka got older? She didn't know. Stop she told herself, everything was gonna be fine. Everything was gonna be fine!)

(The circus bugs had been given a chamber for all of them to share but each with separate rooms of course. They all couldn't sleep.)

Slim: Francis?

Francis: huh?

Slim: you awake?

Francis: well I am now, what's going on?

Slim: everyone's up, it's hard to sleep

Francis: tell me about it (gets up and joins the others)

Manny: (sighs) I really don't know what to think, I thought we were doing the right thing by staying..but are we really helping the colony?

Gypsy: maybe we should ask Atta what she thinks?

Rosie: yes but we also have to ask ourselves, are we happy? Were we more happy on the tour, or here?

Francis: that's a question I really can't answer..yes PT was hard on us but being on tour...it sorta gave us a purpose...

Hemlich: you don't think ve made a mistake, did ve?

Manny: well...let's just ride it out..for now..we need to try and get sleep, we won't be helpful tomorrow if we're tired

Francis: well I guess you're right

(The circus bugs try and sleep. The next morning the circus bugs rose early to se what they could do to help, and it turned out there was lots of help needed since Atta was taking care of her daughter.)

( Atta was tired when she woke up, it was still remembering that her daughter was finally here. Flicka wasn't awake yet and of course Dot and their mom came by)

Mother: how's it going honey?

Atta: ok, she hasn't cried that much

Mother: huh, might be an easy baby

Dot: aw I really wanted to hold her before school

Atta: oh dot, you can always come by later

Mother: it's nice to see Dot is bonding with her

Atta: Dot is over here all the time so I can tell

Dot: hey there's nothing wrong with bonding with my niece

Mother: of course there's not, You better get on to school now Dot before you're late

Dot: Aw but-

Mother: no buts about it, school is very important

Dot: alright, see you later (leaves)

Mother: Flicka is very beautiful...just like you

Atta: oh stop mother

Mother: aw come on, it's true...you know I think Dot might be so attached to her because of Flik

Atta: yeah...I think so too..everytime I look at Flicka..I see Flik..

Mother: I know..

Atta: I feel bad..the circus bugs said they were quitting their tour

Mother: oh..well...that's...that's interesting

Atta: I mean they would be helpful to the colony but..they seemed happy on tour

Mother: well it's their decision...they probably just want to help

(At school, Dot isolated herself from everyone else...she was lost in her thoughts...her niece would grow up without a father just like she did...it wasn't fair that she wouldn't get to meet Flik...Dot wanted to be as close to Flicka as possible so Flicka would never feel like she was not wanted..after all when Dot was growing up, her mother had been training Atta so she didn't have a lot of bugs to turn to, she made it her mission to always be there for Flicka. Dot remembered a time..when she met Flik, she felt ignored...Her mom was training Atta..her friends had been playing the run away game with her...Flik was the only one there...she was about 5 or 6)

(Flashback)

Dot: that's not fair! You give Atta more time!

Mother: Dot this is a very difficult time for her right now, I'm training her to be queen

Dot: she's not even of age yet!

Mother: it's best to be prepared ahead of time

Dot: but I'm bored..

Mother: find something to do

Dot: like what?

Mother: (sighs) why don't you go bother one of the royal ants?

Dot: they'll just tell me the same thing you said

Mother: Dot I really don't have time for this, you'll be alright

(Dot walked out of the anthill trying to find someone to talk to, everyone was doing their thing, gathering food as usual. She noticed an ant who wasn't collecting food, he seemed to be working on something. She watched him, she wasn't sure what he was working on but it seemed interesting. Suddenly the ant noticed her.)

Dot: oh I'm sorry..I didn't-

Flik: it's alright, I don't mind, why don't you take a closer look?

Dot: oh..um..I don't know..

Flik: (smiles) it's ok, really it is

Dot: (comes closer) what is it?

Flik: well it's nothing yet..I'm just designing a prototype of an automatic grain harvester

Dot: what's that?

Flik: well if it works..it could be a machine that picks grain all by itself so no ant will ever have to do it

Dot: wow that's really cool

Flik: well I'm glad you think so, I'm Flik by the way, what's your name sweetheart?

Dot: Dot

Flik: Dot? As in princess Dot?!

Dot: yes..

Flik: oh my gosh, you're Attas little sister!

Dot: oh..you know Atta?

Flik: yeah...how's she been doing

Dot: ok I guess, how do you know her? I mean I know everyone knows her but you seem to really know her

Flik: we were friends..but we kinda grew apart..she let the queen stuff get to her head

Dot: tell me about it, it's all everyone ever talks about...it's like I'm nothing

Flik: Aw now don't say that, you're just as important as she is

Dot: how? I'm only 5...I can't do anything

Flik: well how about we fix that then?

Dot: what'd you mean?

Flik: well you say you can't do anything...you can put the last finishing touch on my prototype, you would have helped create a life changer!

Dot: I don't know Flik...it's your invention

Flik: and you were interested in it...lots of ants don't think it'll work

Dot: I think it'll work..

Flik: well...that means a lot and I know that one day you'll do great things as well...but do me a favor will you?

Dot: what's that?

Flik: don't compare yourself to Atta, I may not know you well but I know that you're unique in your own way

Dot: thanks Flik...do you think Atta would remember you if I told her?

Flik: maybe...maybe not..I haven't talked to her in a couple years

Dot: well...I think you're nice

Flik: as do I..(smiles)

(End of flashback)

(And Dot then remembered when she told Atta about Flik that same day, Attas response was a bit of mixed feelings. Dot was then snapped out of her daydream by her teacher)

Dot: (in her head) why can't they just let me think in peace

 **Very sorry about the late update, but I had my wisdom teeth out so I was out of it! So have the circus bugs made a mistake? Is Dot really trying to fill the void by being around her niece?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Pedal: Dot are you paying attention?

Dot: huh? Uh..

(Everyone giggles)

Pedal: everything ok?

Dot: fine and dandy

Pedal: well that's great, otherwise I'd have to keep you after school

Dot: sorry Ms. Pedal...it won't happen again...(rolls her eyes)

Pedal: don't do that

Dot: I'm sorry?

Pedal: don't roll your eyes at me, you know that's rude, you know better

Dot: (doesn't answer and as her teacher continues to talk, she zones out again)

(Out on the anthill, the circus bugs were coming up with ideas to help)

Slim: we could leave the island and look for things...it could help carry stuff...like bottle caps..and boxes

Thorney: that's a really good idea

Mr soil: especially since you all can fly

Thorney: I'm so glad you're all here, it would be really helpful

Manny: then that is what we'll do

(The circus bugs fly out of the island into the city and they look around for objects.)

Francis: let's spilt up, it'll go faster

Manny: but be careful! We don't need anyone getting kidnapped by humans

(Everyone rolls their eyes)

(They search for things, but don't find many things.)

Francis: slim, did you find anything?

Slim: not much, seems like the city doesn't have much these days

(All the others come back empty handed)

Manny: you know...we could look for things..by the old circus..there was usually things humans didn't want

Rosie: go the old circus? I don't know

Francis: mannys right though...we want to help don't we?

Slim: well...it wouldn't hurt to look I guess...

(They fly over to the old circus tent they don't find anything but they hear voices coming from the circus tent and curiosity makes them look inside the tent and there they see bugs practicing, they recognize the bugs as one of the groups that had auditioned for the circus way back when. They watch the bugs perform..they're good...really good when they see PT coming they duck out of sight but are still within earshot)

PT: ah molt! This is great! These bugs are amazing! I should've kept them at auditions in the first place!

Molt: well I'm happy that you're happy sir but what about..the bugs are the island? Didn't they start your whole flaming death?

PT: yeah right it only started because they screwed it up besides what do they care? They chose to leave, I still gotta keep my business running

Molt: but sir don't you think you were a little harsh on them? I mean..Flik..the colony...

PT: you want to keep your job?

Molt: (nods)

PT: then I suggest you keep your yap shut! Now go check everything! We've got a tour to finish and I want everything to be perfect!

(When PT goes inside the circus bugs come back out)

Gypsy: I didn't think he'd replace us this quick...

Francis: well..what'd we expect? He likes money, he doesn't care who's in as long as he makes the cash

Slim: well now what do we do? We didn't find anything..we can't just go back empty handed

Rosie: but there's nothing out here, we'll have to look again another time

(A couple of bugs a ladybug, a spider, and a beetle overhears and approaches them)

Labybug: hello..um..we didnt mean to eavesdrop but what is it you're looking for?

Francis: (looks in her eyes and stares at her) oh..um..we...we..

Manny: we were looking for objects such as bottle caps and some boxes of the sort were helping a colony out

Ladybug: we know where you can find them..

Rosie: you do..

Ladybug: yes..see the back of the house? The humans who live there usually throw things in their back yard come on we'll show you

Francis: might we...get your names..

Ladybug: well...I'm Lily

Beetle: Billy

Spider: silly...nah I'm just kidding my names Willy

(The 3 of them fly with the circus bugs to guide them of the way)

Lily: here we are...this is the best spot

(They find the items their looking for and collect them fast)

Manny: the colony will be so happy!

Willy: may I ask what colony you're talking about?

Slim: well...about 5 years ago we got involved helping an ant colony and they became family to us...but the ant we became friends with died and his wife who's the queen of the colony is raising their daughter on her own...so we decided to quit PTs circus tour to stay and help

Lily: you were in PTs circus?! That's so cool! The 3 of us wanted to audition but we were told to leave because he thought we'd be trouble

Francis: well...that's terrible...we..we weren't that good at all but he kept us..but...how did you guys know where to find all these things?

Billy: well...when you don't have anywhere to live..you have to fend for yourself..get all the good stuff before it's gone

Slim: you don't have anywhere to live?

Lily: no I'm afraid...but I'm glad you found what you were looking for (they start to fly away but Francis stops them)

Francis: wait! Come..come with us...you helped us now let us help you

Lily: you really don't have to do that

Slim: Francis...what'd you doing? We can't just bring stranger bugs back to the island..I don't think Atta would like that

Francis: come on guys they have no where to go! Remember this was us years ago! We got lucky, I know the colony might be shocked by this but..we have to help them

Manny: (hesitates) I suppose you're right..and who knows? Maybe the colony will like this...more bugs to help the better

Francis: (smiles) good news, you can come!

Lily: (hugs Francis) oh thank you! We're so grateful!

(They all fly back to the island and everyone waits for the circus bugs to come back. They hear them but are in shock to see they have brought other bugs with them.)

Slim: were back! We found some things we thought could help

(Everyone stares at the 3 unfamiliar bugs)

Thorney: and...you brought other bugs?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Francis: yes...

Slim: is something wrong?

Thorney: well..you brought other bugs

Manny: we brought them here to help...and they had no where to live

Mr soil: well that was very nice of what you did...but I think..Atta wouldn't like this very much

Francis: why not? I mean..

Thorney: this is something that should have been run by her

Manny: she's got a lot on her plate already, give these guys a chance

Mr soil: well...it's against my better judgement but..I say well give it a shot but I want you all to talk to Atta about this at least

Slim: sure no problem

Thorney: so..(looks at the 3 bugs) what are your names?

Lily: Lily

Billy: Billy

Willy: Willy

Thorney: well..those are quite interesting names, would you mind helping us?

Lily: sure

Mr soil: the rest of you (motions to the circus bugs) please talk to Atta about this

Francis: of course

(Atta was tired...she had spent all day tending to Flicka...she was pretty fussy and Atta felt overwhelmed and she was not happy by the knock on her door)

Atta: (opens the door) huh? Oh hey guys

Rosie: oh..is this a bad time? You look tired

Atta: flickas been fussy today, I'm exhausted, what do you need?

Francis: well actually mr soil and thorny wanted us to talk to you about something

Atta: what? My mother said she would take care of things like that

Slim: oh..um..I mean..they didn't say that..

Atta: (sighs and rubs her head) alright what is it?

Manny: well we went out to find objects we could use to store things and...we found these 3 bugs..they didn't have anywhere to live so..we invited them here..

Atta: you did what?!

Francis: they can help us around here too

Atta: how could you just bring bugs back here that you don't know! You could be hurting the whole colony and not even know it!

Hemlich: but they vere..

Atta: I don't care what they were! You can't just bring other bugs here!

Francis: so what are we supposed to tell them? That they have to go back to living on the city grounds?

Atta: no one told you to bring bugs back..and putting all this stress on me?

Francis: could you at least give them a chance? I think they could be helpful...please..they have no where else to go

Atta: (sighs) fine but..they're your responsibility

Slim: well keep an eye on them

(They all walk out)

Francis: why do we got to keep an eye on them?

Manny: she's just being cautious

Francis: but Flik wasn't cautious with us

Gypsy: but atta was in the beginning, I think she'll warm up to them eventually

Rosie: I feel sorry for them...in a way..they're like all of us

Francis: I know, especially Lily..what's a beautiful lady bug like her doing out with no where to live

Hemlich: oooh are you starting to vall in love with 'er?

Francis: what! No!

Hemlich: I take that as yes

Francis: what'd you talking about? We all just meet them today!

(Everyone giggles as they know what Francis is really feeling)

(Off to the side)

Willy: so we know our plan? We take everything that we have, move to another part and set it all up again

Billy: this one will be good! Look at everything here!

Lily: I don't know if we should do this...there's so many of them..they need their food..supplies...everything

Willy: don't start talking like that now! Otherwise you'll be back to living on the streets! Got it!

Lily: (looks down) yes..got it

Billy: well wait it out a little...build some trust with them first

Willy: and then wham! We take everything!

Uh ohhhhh! Looks like the circus bugs are about to get into a hot mess! What will happen?!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Lily walks off on her own)

Lily: what am I gonna do? I can't just...do this to them they've been so nice...

Francis: lily?

Lily: what? (Turns around) oh...hey..um Francis right?

Francis: right...is everything ok?

Lily: of course, where are the others?

Francis: they're helping your friends get settled in, they wanted me to look for you

Lily: oh..

Francis: is anything wrong?

Lily: no..it's just you guys have been really nice to us, you really didn't have to do this you know

Francis: I know..but an old friend did it to us once so I think he'd want us to return the favor

Lily: what do you mean?

Francis: it's a long story but the king of the colony died...and he helped us out a lot...he died before his daughter was born

Lily: oh no...so that was queen Atta's husband?

Francis: afraid so

Lily: wow...that's horrible..I can't even imagine how she feels and she's raising her daughter on her own?

Francis: well..everyone's helping her..and so are we...and now you guys too

Lily: (feels a pang on guilt) Francis..I-I (can't bring herself to tell him the truth) I wanted to thank you again for helping us out

Francis: no problem at all and um..I wanted to say that..you're very beautiful

Lily: (smiles) thank you..you're very sweet

Francis: (smiles) well...we should go help the others

Lily: (feels guilt) yes..we should

(Back at Attas chamber, Flicka was being very fussy and Atta felt very frustrated and alone since it was only her at the moment. Dot was at school, her mother was off somewhere, the circus bugs were helping the colony. She had to walk away for a little bit...she kept telling herself she knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she had to push through!)

Atta: Flik...please help me...what do I do? What can I do?

(Atta didn't hear anything and she knew it was silly...Flik was gone..she was still uncertain on what she had experienced with the "in between" was real. She tried thinking about what Flik would do...but nothing could come to her mind since they hadn't talked about what they would do when their daughter would be born. She recalled a conversation on which they discussed who would stay with the baby and who would take care of the colony)

(Flashback)

Atta: Flik, I'm halfway until the baby is due, I think we need to discuss things

Flik: again? We've discussed many things last night

Atta: but not this one

Flik: what is it?

Atta: who's going to stay with the baby and who will be the colony?

Flik: that's a very good question..I mean..maybe we could both stay with the baby and-

Atta: both of us?

Flik: yeah what's wrong with that?

Atta: I don't want to leave the colony without us

Flik: what about your mother?

Atta: I don't think passing the crown on to me means me giving it back on occasions

Flik: you can't do this by yourself all the time

Atta: But someone has to take care of the colony

Flik: I think...we should rotate..maybe the first couple of months you take care of the baby and the next couple of months I will, and so on just until she's old enough to be looked after by someone we trust

Atta: that's not a bad idea..do you think we'll be good parents?

Flik: (laughs) I hope so, don't sweat it though, we're gonna be great

(End of flashback)

(Where was Fliks confidence and motivation when you needed it? Atta wanted to break down and cry...Flik had been right, she couldn't do this alone. Atta didn't know what to do, she had fed her, changed her, burped her, what else could she do? And then it hit her..Flicka was fussy...maybe she needed to be rocked? She went over to her crib and gently picked her up and rocked her...using swinging motions while humming...it took awhile but Flicka was a lot more happier and fell asleep. Atta felt relieved and thanked Flik up above, thinking he was the one who guided her to the answer.)

(Back out on the anthill, most of the ants are still skeptical about these new bugs.)

Thorney: I can't believe Atta was ok with this

Mr soil: well she is under a lot of stress, I'm not totally convinced she was in her right mind when she agreed to this but...we'll just see what happens

Francis: (to the circus bugs) I tell you, there's no other one like her..her eyes..her wings

Hemlich: Francis ve know you're in love with 'er

Francis: in love? I just like her

Slim: by the look of your blushing you like her a lot my friend

Francis: I've never really felt like this before...I wonder if this is what it was like for Flik and Atta

Manny: I'm very certain...you have that look that I did when I first met gypsy, love at first sight

Francis: I don't know...I'm not really good at this...relationship thing

Manny: it's not that hard...she seems to be into you as well

Francis: what? How can you tell?

Manny: she seems like she trusts you and that's very important

Francis: what should I do?

Slim: just tell her how you feel, be honest, girls like that don't they?

Rosie: he's right, be upfront about this

Francis: you're right...(he goes out and looks for Lily) hey lily?

Lily: oh hey Francis

Francis: you look like you all could use a break (motioning to the 2 other bugs)

Billy: sure thanks!

Willy: we've got to discuss some things anyways don't we lily?

Lily: yeah...I guess...

Francis: actually Lily...I was wondering if...you'd join me on a walk later this evening..

Lily: tonight? Sure

Francis: great..see you then!

(As soon as they walk away from earshot, the 3 bugs have their scheme going)

Billy: oh this is going to be so good!

Willy: we'll never have to go hungry again!

Lily: I really don't like this guys..

Willy: don't you be backing out! This is too perfect! With you distracting that ladybug! They won't know anything!

Lily: but..I think I like him

Willy: sure whatever you say, now..let's go over this one more time

(Unknowning to the 3 of them...Dot overhears everything...she had to tell someone)

 **Ohhh shoot! This isn't gonna end well!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dot: Atta! Atta!

Atta: shh! Dot, flickas sleeping!

Dot: (lowers her voice) I'm sorry, how is she anyway?

Atta: good but fussy, how was school today?

Dot: I thought it was boring

Atta: you could learn something if you payed attention you know...

Dot: I actually have to tell you something

Atta: what is it?

Dot: ...first of all I noticed there's other bugs here..who are they?

Atta: well the circus bugs brought them here, they said they didn't have anywhere to go and they offered to help the colony out in exchange for a place to call home so..I guess they're gonna be here for awhile

Dot: I...overheard something

Atta: Dot you're not 5 anymore, just get to the point!

Dot: I don't want the circus bugs to be mad

Atta: oh dot, they won't be mad just tell me

Dot: I overheard those bugs saying that at night they were going to take everything that we had

Atta: (hesitates) Dot that's a very serious accusation...are you sure that's what you heard?

Dot: yes! I'm very sure!

Atta: oh no and it's getting dark!

Dot: what are we going to do?

Atta: first off..I'm going to find the circus bugs or those bugs...whoever I see first

Dot: what about Flicka? Shouldn't be warn the others?

Atta: I don't want them to panic, but I need you to find mom and tell her to watch her, if she asks she it's an emergency

Dot: ok! (She goes off to find her mom)

(Their mother stays with Flicka without knowing what's going on, Atta then goes off to find the circus bugs with Dot tagging along and Francis prepares to see Lily.)

Slim: don't be nervous Francis you'll be great

Francis: (goes off to find lily and practices what to say to her) Lily...you look...fine..no not fine...um

Lily: I look what?

Francis: (jumps) oh you scared me! You look great..

Lily: thanks (smiles)

(They walk for a little bit and Lily starts feeling guilty once again)

Lily: Francis...I have to tell you something...it's about me and the other bugs

Francis: you don't have to thank us anymore

Lily: no it's not that they-

(At that moment Billy and Willy are laughing as they make their escape on a flying leaf)

Billy: so long you filthy ants!

Willy: yeah! Thanks for the supplies!

Francis: (confused) what just happened?

Lily: I wanted to tell you they-

Atta: couldn't be trusted

Francis: what? (All the circus bugs come and the other ants)

Thorney: those bugs just stole everything from us! What's going on?!

Atta: dot overheard that they had a plan to take everything...they used us

Francis: no...it can't..it can't be true lily?

Lily: I'm so sorry Francis...I wanted to tell you but you were so nice I didn't have the heart to...

Francis: I can't believe this

Mr soil: you can't believe this?! What about us? Everything's gone! Everything we worked hard to get is gone! And you lead them all to us!

Manny: we didn't have any idea that they would do such a thing!

Thorney: you have a bad sense of judgement then!

Slim: how dare you?!

Atta: everyone stop! Look I know this is bad...but it's obvious the circus bugs had no idea...they were only trying to help them...if anything it's my fault..I let them stay

Rosie: no atta don't say that

Atta: but it is...when Dot told me I should've warned you all instead of waiting..I just didn't want anyone to panic

Thorney: your highness please don't blame yourself...you have enough to worry about already

Atta: why? Because Fliks gone and I have to take care of a child and the colony on my own?

(No one says anything)

Atta: (turns to lily) I suggest you go...

Lily: you're right...I'm really sorry you guys...(she then leaves and Francis heart breaks)

Atta: as for now...we will work harder to replace what we had...no one is at fault here except me...I'm really sorry (walks away)

(Dot tries to go after her but the circus bugs stop her)

Rosie: I think she needs to be alone

Dot: but it wasn't her fault

Gypsy: she's going through a lot right now

 **At first I was going to have it where Atta would be angry at the circus bugs and she would send them away but then I thought, then what? So I decided to let Atta feel like it was her fault, and it's not at all! Right now she's tired and has lots of things on her mind! Now the colony will work together to get everything back to order!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(A whole week later, all the ants start noticing a change in Atta...no one had seen her since she had dismissed Lily.)

Slim: I'm really worried about her, she's never been like this

Manny: you don't think it could be about Flik could it?

Rosie: but how?

Slim: I mean..it may not even be that..she's probably asleep

Gypsy: I hope it's not anything like Francis

Slim: (sighs) the poor guy was heartbroken...this is the first time I've ever seen him like this

Manny: he never found love

Slim: but she didn't love him, she used him

Rosie: it didn't seem so..

Slim: well she was part of their gang so how else can it be explained?

Hemlich: vhat about Atta?

Gypsy: let's not lose ourselves...she could be busy you know...

Manny: I would say we should check on her but I think she would prefer to be alone but I think we should check on Francis

Slim: I can't even imagine how he feels

(In the anthill, Atta had slept most of the day...she was tired...she was sad..she was feeling different things...why was it hard? Why did she feel so alone? Atta didn't want to get out of bed, the only reason she did was to tend to her daughter..everytime she looked into her eyes...she could see Flik and it hurt too much...why did it hurt so much to hold her own child? Why was she still hurting? Lots of questions but no answers.)

(Meanwhile the circus bugs went to check on Francis and saw him sitting alone)

Slim: hey Francis, how are you doing?

Francis: (shrugs) look Guys, I appreciate you caring about me but I don't want to talk

Slim: Francis you don't need to be heartbroken...she didn't really love you

Francis: she was different...she wasn't like them...I know it

(Slim tries to say something but the others stop him)

Slim: (whispers to them) what? He's in denial

Francis: (sighs) I'm going to see if the colony needs any help (he walks off trying to distract himself from the break in his heart)

(Atta looked out and saw all the ants working hard...she felt horrible..she had done this to her colony...she knew those bugs were probably not good but she let them stay and now all the ants had to work hard to re gather everything they had worked so hard for...what could she do? She felt isolated...she didn't want to see her sister or mother...but she still felt alone...what if..what if she had chosen to stay with Flik?)

(Alternate Universe)

(Atta imagined what her life would of been like if she had chosen to stay with Flik.)

Atta: I choose to stay here...with you Flik...forever

(She woke up and Filk was there waiting for her, he was smiling. Atta ran to him, and they both hugged each other tightly. Together again they would have been, happy again. But then Atta had to think what would've happened to the rest of the colony.)

Dot: Atta! Atta! What's happening?

Dr flora: (goes white) she...she's dead..

Mother: no...no she can't be...

(The circus bugs on the words dead start to cry...it couldn't be...it couldn't..)

Dot: first Flik and now my sister...mom why?

Mother: I don't know Dot..I don't know

(Atta felt guilty as soon as she started thinking of this alternate universe and snapped out of it and then she saw her mother walking in the door)

Atta: mom?

Mother: oh atta, I've been worried, we haven't seen you in a week

Atta: I've had a lot on my mind

Mother: are you thinking about Flik again?

Atta: I never stopped...I just...I don't like feeling this way..

Mother: oh honey I know you don't...it's only been a month...it'll get better from here

Atta: no matter how much time passes, Flik will always be on my mind...he was the reason for everything...I'm sorry if you're tired of hearing that

Mother: no it's ok, I want you to be ok

Atta: is it bad?

Mother: is what bad?

Atta: that it hurts to hold my own daughter? I see Flik in her everyday...it hurts...I know it sounds bad but it does

Mother: it's a tough feeling...I know this is hard to do alone...I know it hurts...I think you should take a break..

Atta: but that's not fair to everyone else, they're doing all the work to re father everything for something I did

Mother: Atta it wasn't your fault and you know it

Atta: then why does it feel like it?

Mother: sometimes it just comes with being queen, why don't you go out and help around and I'll watch Flicka

Atta: I guess..I could use a break..thanks mom

Mother: (smiles)

(Francis goes out to find the ants)

Francis: can I help with anything?

(All the others look at him)

Thorney: well the last time you did that, you brought those bugs...and they..

Francis: are you serious? How can you say that?

Thorney: I'm so curious why are you all still here? Shouldn't you be on tour?

Francis: we quit the circus bugs to help you all out

Thorney: that's a crazy thing you did

Francis: really? You weren't saying that a week ago when we stayed to help

Thorney: well your help brought us all more work

Francis: were the one who stayed!

Thorney: I'm sorry but someone has to say it, you only stayed because you felt bad about Flik...if he was still here you would all be off on your tour and never come back like you always did

(Before Francis can answer the circus bugs who heard everything start shouting)

Manny: how dare you say such things!

Francis: yeah! You were the cause of Fliks death!

Thorney: (stands in hesitation)

Francis: (smirks) well someone had to say it

(All the ants start shouting in defense)

Ant 1: you all just stood there and let it happen!

Slim: well these two manipulated us into helping them!

Thorney: we didn't know what would happen!

Francis: neither did we!

Mr soil: what could we have done? We were submerged and water and can't fly

Gypsy: one of us could've been killed too you know...if we tried to stop it

Francis: and stop blaming us for this!

Thorney: you brought it up!

(Everyone then starts shouting at each other and when Atta gets there she's so angry and disappointed to see such a thing)

Atta: stop it! Stop all of you!

(Everyone looks and realizes it's Atta)

Thorney: your majesty..

Francis: Atta it's good to see you...

Atta: don't even start with that right now, look at all of you! You all just turned against each other! And for what? We already established Fliks death wasn't anyone's fault...I don't want to hear anymore about it...I realize we're in a tight situation but we need to stop blaming each other...we're supposed to be a colony and work together...I'm very disappointed to see this colony act like this

Ant 20: your highness, it's not fair we have to re gather everything and all because those bugs brought them and-

Atta: I don't care! I said if you wanted to be mad at anyone be mad at me! I came out to help everyone out and this...this is even worse then where I've been last week

(Everyone goes silent and then Petal runs up to Atta)

Petal: queen atta! Did you see your sister?

Atta: no..wait what's going?

Pedal: she wasn't in school...

Atta: oh no...not now...


End file.
